Yu-Gi-Oh GX: War of the Roses
by ArcsageSaleth
Summary: Jen Valentine is an up-and coming duelist attending Duel Academy. However, things are not quite as she expects them as she gets dragged into all kinds of adventures from the mundane to the death defying. Will she have what it takes to become the next King of Games? Find out inside. Complete AU. Little to no Anime Characters will appear.
1. Episode 1: The Next Queen of Games PT 1

**(A/N: This story takes place primarily within the GX universe of Yugioh, though with my own original characters thrown in to mix things up. This does not mean monsters like Synchros and Xyz cannot appear, however expect the grand majority of cards to be based around that style of dueling. In terms of story structure, expect something like a light novel, with each part being an "Episode".)**

* * *

 **EPISODE 1: The Next Queen of Games PT 1**

Duel Monsters. Every child that is born hears of this at some point. It is nothing but a card game, and yet it has managed to become so ingrained in society that you can even make a career out of using these simple cards. Of course, to some these cards mean more than just a fun card game.

Some travel to schools dedicated to teaching children the art of Dueling. Training them to become the next best duelist of the world. The King of Games. Duel Academy, founded by one Seto Kaiba, is one of the most prestigious dueling schools in the world. Located off the coast of Domino City, students from all over the world would travel just to get a chance to attend this school.

Today was a great day for those hopeful children, as it was the annual entrance exams of said Academy. Everyone involved gathered at the grand examination building that had been set up near the port of the city. The building itself was unimpressive on the outside, as the main attraction was the 17 separate dueling fields that had been set up inside to test the incoming freshman.

Each person that stepped into this hall had his or her own motivations and goals. Every one of them hoping to take their career to the next level. That was no different for a young girl that stood at the back, saying very little to the people surrounding her.

She had long black hair and fiery red eyes. She wore a black jacket over a blue shirt, and a pair of jeans that had a few holes in them. She stared at all the people around her and sighed. _So many people. Am I going to get to go anytime soon._

She stared around the entrance hall, almost seemingly like she was looking for someone in particular. The hall itself had a very simple structure. You had the dueling fields on a lower level, and then the main stands the applicants stood in while they waited their name to be called. This girl though seem fixated on the upper level. The one where the students already part of Duel Academy came to watch the proceedings.

The man she was looking for was obviously not there, because she looked back down dejectedly. _He's not here….I guess he doesn't want to see me "embarrass him". Well fine. I don't need his approval anyway. I'm gonna crush these exams…_

Before the exams could begin though, the attention of everyone changed toward center stage as someone approached the mic that was already set up. The woman herself seemed to be in her late 30's, and wore very business-like attire: a white dress shirt and tie, over a black skirt and high heels. Her blue eyes, which were covered by a set of glasses, gazed over the students, and after a moment of adjusting her blonde hair she stepped forward towards the mic and spoke.

"Greetings, and allow me to be the first person to welcome you all here. I know you have all traveled for quite a distance to be here, but there is still more to be done. In order to prove yourselves...that is why you have all gathered here. Because in each and every one of you rests the soul of a Duelist, and it's up to us to drag that out of you.

I am Martha Lovegood, Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy. I will also be acting as your judge, jury, and executioner. We are not here to hold your hand. We are here to test you rigorously. We are here to force you to play your best. If you think you are not up for this task, feel free to leave. But if you think you can become the next King of Games, then come! Show us your skills!"

She pointed out at the crowd to add emphasis to her last point, and it seemed to work. They were riled up, waiting to show everyone what they could do. The girl in particular seemed to clutch her hand up to her heart. _That title will be mine. Just watch Kai…_

Looking around again, she still didn't find the person she seemed to be looking for. Though she did mentally groan, noticing a male from across the way winking at her. Rolling her eyes, she simply ignored him as the Vice-Chancellor continued talking.

"The way we will be conducting this exam will be simple. We will call applicants 2 or 3 at a time, and you will each take to one of the duel fields, facing off against our hand-picked procters. I warn you though, this will be nothing like your street duels that you will be used to. These duels are designed to test every aspect of who you are, and what skills you bring to the table.

If you win, you will be ranked accordingly, and then we will proceed to Duel Academy once all applicants have taken their exam. Good luck, and one more thing. Remember your seniors are watching...you want to make a good impression."

The girl heard multiple people whisper in surprise as they noticed the older students watching. She chuckled to herself. _Did they really not notice? Talk about ignoring your surroundings._

They began rattling off names, and she knew her's would be quite a little while, so, keeping that in mind, she went to sit down. Pulling out her deck, the girl began to look through her cards, wondering what strategies she would use against the proctor.

Being absorbed in her thoughts, there was no awareness of a young man walking toward her. The same young man that winked at her from across the field. He went forward, clearing his throat a little to get her attention. "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up and saw him up close now. He had brown hair, and almost sea green eyes. The outfit screamed that he basically rolled out of bed this morning: a wrinkly tee-shirt and jeans that looked like they had shrunk in the wash the night before.

"Go for it," she said plainly.

He sat down. "I know this may be a bit presumptuous, but may I ask you your name? I'm Calvin." A goofy smile accompanied his face when he said this, and he even ran his hands through his hair as if it would, by some sort of magic, slick back and make him look more attractive.

She was unimpressed. _Wow. Really trying here, aren't we._ "Jen."

"Jen. That's a pretty name. So, what brings you to Duel Academy?"

Jen looked him dead in the eye with her next line. "To beat my brother."

He looked caught off guard, but collected himself. "Family rivalry huh? That's cool. Me? I came here to just...ya know, sharpen my skills."

"Just so you know. I'm not interested." He looked like he had seen a ghost at his intentions being caught so easily.

"Wow. Struck out that fast huh…"

She smiled. "Don't quit your day job."

Her ears perked up as she heard "-Jennifer Valentine, report to Duel Field 11!"

Calvin's eyes widened and he almost had an audible gasp. "Jen...Valentine? Wait...you mean like Kai Valentine, the top student of the school? I didn't know he had a sister!"

Jen turned to look at Calvin. "Yeah. He does." She stood up and walked away.

Calvin sat there for a moment before realizing what happened. "Wait...SHE'S JEN VALENTINE?!"

The aforementioned Jen Valentine walked down toward the duel field, hearing the whispers all along the way.

" _She's Kai's sister?"_

" _I wonder what deck she uses?"_

 _"Oh man, I didn't know we had someone like her in our class. I'm so screwed…."_

She just smirked. _That's right. And I'm going to crush this exam. Because I have to if I want to beat him..._

* * *

 _ **3 YEARS AGO**_

It was a beautiful summer day. Even in the deep heart of the city, one could easily hear the sound of birds singing. Inside a house in this region, a thirteen-year old Jen roused from her sleep. She stared at her alarm clock. _8 AM…_

She suddenly jolted up."It's already 8?!" Quickly, she rummaged around her room and grabbed a set of clothes before running downstairs, where her family had already begun to prepare breakfast.

Her dad noticed, and chuckled. "Jen, you're up early. What's the occasion?"

Jen skidded to a halt in front of the table. "Kai didn't leave yet, did he?!"

Her mother looked at her with a hint of confusion. "No, he hasn't. Why? Did you need to talk to him?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "It's not like that. He said he'd duel me before he left for Duel Academy."

The father set out a plate for his daughter and patted her head. "I thought you said you didn't want to duel Kai anymore after last time?"

"Last time was different! This time I'm gonna win!"

Another voice entered the room. "That's what you said the last 3 times Jen."

She turned to the voice in anger as she saw her brother, Kai, enter. The resemblance was clear, with his black hair and red eyes matching her's perfectly. He wore a casual black shirt with gray pants. He had his duel disk attached to his side, and looked ready to go.

His mother smiled. "Kai, there you are. I was beginning to think you'd miss breakfast."

The demeanour of Kai's face softened when he looked to his mother. "Well, I knew Jen wouldn't forgive me if I left before dueling her. I did promise after all."

Jen beamed with excitement. "Yeah! You promised! And this time I'm gonna win. I've been practicing the last 6 weeks for this!"

Her father looked impressed. "6 weeks? That's the longest yet. I'm surprised you kept track."

"Of course I kept track! Kai's leaving for Duel Academy today, so this is my last chance to duel him."

Kai sighed. "I'm only going to the entrance exams. It's not guaranteed I'll be attending."

The younger sister shot a look at her brother. "You? Lose in the entrance exams? Not a chance! You're the best. Which is why I have to beat you!"

Their mother chuckled. "Alright you two..let's save it for after breakfast, ok?"

Everyone agreed and sat down to eat. The entire time Jen was sitting in anticipation. _I'll beat him this time. I know it…_

After breakfast, the two children headed out to their yard, the site of many a duels between them. The yard itself was nothing special, but it was the perfect wide open area they needed for this duel.

Kai looked at his sister as she put on her duel disk. They both had the standard issue Kaibacorp duel disk that was used during the Battle City tournament. A base which held the deck, and graveyard, and a "wing" that stretched outward to hold their field.

"I won't hold back, I hope you realize that."

Jen nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want you to hold back when I win!"

Kai just shook his head and smiled. He had to give her credit for one thing. She was determined. _But determination is only half the equation…_

"Let's Duel!"

The holographic projects shot out from their duel disks, setting the stage for their match. The duel disks lit up, displaying their information. Everything was set.

 **TURN 1: JEN**

 **JEN** 4000 LP Hand: 5

 **KAI** 4000 LP Hand: 5

FIELD:

FIELD:

Jen smiled as she drew her hand. "I think I'll start things off. Is that ok?" Her brother showed no signs of complaint.

"Alright. Then I'll start by summoning **Neo the Magic Swordsman**!"

The field exploded with light as the blond, armour clad swordsman emerged from the field, drawing his blade in an offensive stance.

 **Neo the Magic Swordsman**

 **Level 4 Spellcaster LIGHT**

 **1700 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next, I'll equip him with a card from my hand. **Wonder Wand**!"

The sword disappeared from Neo as he was now holding a wand with a big gem affixed to the end of it. "This wand's magic power **Increases my monster's ATK by 500 points**!"

 **ATK: 1700 - 2200**

Kai seemed to show no emotion to this move. This was something that always annoyed Jen. She could never tell if she was doing anything to upset her brother. "I end my turn."

 **TURN 2: KAI**

 **JEN** 4000 LP Hand: 3

 **KAI** 4000 LP Hand: 5

FIELD:

Neo the Magic Swordsman

Wonder Wand (Equipped to Neo)

FIELD:

With a nod, Kai drew his card. "Alright, if you insist."

"I think I should start things off with evening the playing field. I set two cards face-down."

The two cards appeared on the field to the left and right of Kai. "Then, I'll summon a monster as well. Come forth, **Shadow Hunter- Joan of Arc**!"

The light shined as an armor clad warrior appeared. As the light finished materializing, an image of a woman could be made out. A beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair and enchanting blue eyes. She carried a banner at her side that she raised proudly into the air.

 **Shadow Hunter- Joan of Arc**

 **Level 4 Warrior LIGHT**

 **1700 ATK/1300 DEF**

"I end my turn. Take it from here Jen."

 **TURN 3: JEN**

 **JEN** 4000 LP Hand: 3

 **KAI** 4000 LP Hand: 3

FIELD:

Neo the Magic Swordsman

Wonder Wand

(Equipped to Neo)

FIELD:

Shadow Hunter- Joan of Arc

2 Set Cards

Jen drew her card and sat in thought. _Alright Jen, think. Kai summoned Joan, and set two cards down. He probably didn't attack cause she'd just be destroyed...but should I attack?_

She sat there for a while, to the point even Kai said something. "Is something wrong? You said you were gonna beat me this time, right?"

"That's right! And don't you forget it!" She wasn't going to let him get to her. She was going to win. "Neo, attack Joan of Arc!"

The swordsman spun his staff around and charged forward. The wand glew with an ethereal light before he slammed a powerful blast of magic straight into the swordswoman. She tried to defend herself, but the magic overwhelmed her, as an explosion noted the monster's destruction.

 **KAI LP: 4000 - 3600**

"Jen, how many times do I have to tell you to think before you act?"

Jen looked confused. "I destroyed your monster didn't I?"

He frowned. One of his face-down cards suddenly floated upward revealing what it was. A card called **Counter Move**

"You activated my trap card, **Counter Move**!"

 **COUNTER MOVE  
Counter Trap Card**

Jen gulped. _Gah! I let him get to me and I messed up!_

" **When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, the monster that battled with it goes down with it**!"

Suddenly, Jen noticed Joan's weapon still lingered in the air. The spear dipped down and slammed straight into the gut of Neo, destroying him instantly.

"If you let your emotions run wild during battle, you make fatal mistakes, like now."

Jen growled from annoyance under her breath. _Damn it!_

"Well, I can still do something to protect myself. I set one card face-down, and throw a monster face-down to protect my life points!"

The cards appeared in front of her in a flash. "And I end my turn…"

 **TURN 4: KAI**

 **JEN** 4000 LP Hand: 2

 **KAI** 3600 LP Hand: 4

FIELD:

1 Set Monster

1 Set Card

FIELD:

1 Set Card

Kai nodded. "Alright, my move then."

"First, I summon **Shadow Hunter- Ronin** to my field!"

A young man clad in robes with a sword at his side appeared on Kai's field.

 **Shadow Hunter- Ronin**

 **LV 4 Warrior WIND**

 **1250 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Now, by **Sacrificing 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon Joan of Arc back to my field!** "

 **KAI LP: 3600 - 3100**

Joan reappeared in a flash, taking her side by the Ronin. Jen couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated, but she felt safe knowing she had her face-down card, **Mirror Force**

 _Once he attacks, I'll just activate Mirror Force and destroy all his monsters. Sure, Joan can protect itself since there's another Shadow Hunter out, but at least it'll stop his plan…_

"Next I'll use my Ronin's effect to sacrifice itself!"

Jen gasped. "Wait, you're doing what?!"

Kai smiled. "You heard me right. **I tribute Ronin to Special Summon a Shadow Hunter from my hand.** And I think I'll choose **Shadow Hunter- Robin Hood**!"

The Ronin disappeared in a flash of light, being replaced by a green-clad hunter taking his stance in a nearby tree, bow at the ready.

 **Shadow Hunter- Robin Hood  
Level 7/Warrior/EARTH  
2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _His signature monster...already…_ Jen was not feeling good about the duel. Not one bit. _Usually when he pulls him out, he's getting ready to win…_

Kai pointed straight at Jen. "You have a lot of potential Jen, but you still have a long way to go to beat me. Robin Hood, why not show her your effect. **Destroy her face-down**!"

Robin hood pulled back an arrow, aiming directly at Jen's face-down Mirror Force. After a moment, he fired, hitting the card with a bulls-eye. Kai got to see the card right as it exploded.

"Mirror Force, huh? That would have been bad for me. Unlucky for you that I think my actions through…"

Jen scoffed under her breath. _Just like you to kick me while I'm down…_

" **Robin Hood can't attack when I use his effect,** but that doesn't stop Joan of Arc!"

The woman charged forward. The monster Jen laid face-down was revealed. A creature called **Alchemist's Apprentice**.

 **Alchemist's Apprentice  
Level 3/Spellcaster/LIGHT  
ATK 1400/ 1200 DEF**

It looked to be a female magician trying to defend herself with a magic deck of playing cards. Joan simply brushed the cards aside and destroyed the monster. Jen was pushed back by the force of the explosion.

"I end my turn. Your move Jen."

 **TURN 5: JEN**

 **JEN** 4000 LP Hand: 2

 **KAI** 3100 LP Hand: 2

FIELD:

FIELD:

Joan of Arc

Robin Hood

1 Set Card

Jen surveyed the field. She didn't like her odds. _Even if I set another face-down, Robin Hood will just eat it up. And if I try to attack, I'm sure his face-down is something to deal with it…._

"Jen. You've lost."

She stared down her brother with a look of anger. "I…"

* * *

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

 _I won't lose this time. Just you watch Kai…_

She was standing before the proctor. He smiled at her. "Miss Valentine, correct? Your brother has made quite a name for himself here. I would be lying if I didn't say I'm excited to see what you bring to the table."

Jen pulled out her deck and plugged it into the duel disk. "You'll find I'm quite a bit different from my brother."

He nodded. "Alright. Are you ready for your exam?"

Looking at him with determination, she smiled. "I was born ready."

"LET'S DUEL!"

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 **(A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as this is the first time I've ever wrote anything Yugioh related. Anyway, this is the section where I will discuss the cards that appeared in this episode! They will be separated by whether they are real cards that appear in the game or cards I created. Without further ado, enjoy!)**

Original Cards:

 _ **Shadow Hunter- Joan of Arc**_  
Level 4/Warrior/LIGHT  
1700 ATK/ 1300 DEF

Effect: If you control another "Shadow Hunter" monster, this card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect), you may add 1 "Shadow Hunter" monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is in the graveyard and you control a face-up "Shadow Hunter" monster, you can pay 500 Life points. Special Summon it. You can only use 1 effect of "Shadow Hunter- Joan of Arc" per turn, and only once that turn.

 _ **Shadow Hunter- Ronin**_

Level 4/Warrior/WIND

1250 ATK/ 1000 DEF

Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for each other "Shadow Hunter" monster you control. You may tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Shadow Hunter" from your hand, except "Shadow Hunter-Ronin". You may only use this effect once per turn.

 _ **Shadow Hunter- Robin Hood  
**_ Level 7/Warrior/EARTH

2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF

Effect: If you control another face-up "Shadow Hunter" monster, your opponent cannot target this card for attack. Once per turn, you may target 1 card on your opponent's side of the field; destroy it. (Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation) This monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

 _ **Alchemist's Apprentice**_

Level 3/Spellcaster/LIGHT

1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, you can place a Spell Counter on this card. You may remove Spell Counters from this card, and for each one removed add 1 Spell Counter to cards you control that can have Spell Counters on them.

 _ **Counter Move  
**_ Counter Trap Card  
Effect: Activate only if a "Shadow Hunter" monster you control is destroyed by battle. The monster that battled it is destroyed as well.

Real Cards:

 _ **Wonder Wand  
**_ Equip Spell Card  
Effect: Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards

 _ **Mirror Force  
**_ Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.


	2. Episode 2: The Next Queen of Games PT 2

**(A/N: If while reading through this, you have any comments or suggestions, please by all means leave a review. Its the only way I know how everyone feels about the story. This is a new thing for me, so feedback is appreciated)**

 **Episode 2: The Next Queen of Games PT2**

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **TURN 1: JEN**

Jen: 4000 LP Hand: 5  
Examiner: 4000 LP Hand: 5

"You should take the first move applicant." Jen nodded in agreement at the examiner's words. She was fine with getting to show off her deck.

"Fine by me. Let's kick things off with this! I summon **Alchemic Beast- Dreg** to my side of the field!" as soon as she placed the card down, there was a brilliant flash of light as a deer came charging into the field. Of course, it was no ordinary deer. First off, it was massive, and had arcane symbols drawn all over its body.

 **Alchemic Beast- Dreg  
Level 4/Beast/EARTH**

 **1600 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"I'll end my turn with a face down. Your move."

 **TURN 2: EXAMINER  
** Jen: 4000 LP Hand: 3

Examiner 4000 LP Hand: 6  
Field (Jen): Alchemic Beast Dreg  
1 Face-down

"Alright. Then I guess I'll have to get started as well. And I think the perfect move is to activate this spell card, **Machine Assembly Line**!"

 **Machine Assembly Line**

 **Continuous Spell Card**

Suddenly the entire field around them began to change. Instead of a simple dueling field they were now in a massive factory. Conveyor belts surrounded them as they carried parts along to an unknown location.

"And every good factory has security. And mine is no exception. So come out, **Electro Gunner**!"

From around the corner came a big flying robot, with two long barrelled machine guns attached to its joints.

 **Electro Gunner  
Level 4/Machine/LIGHT**

 **1800 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"But it doesn't stop there. This is a factory for machines after all. So while its out on the field, all my mechanical monsters gain **200 ATK**!"

 **ATK: 1800 → 2000**

"If I'm doing my math right young missy, I have more than enough attack power to take out your beast. Electro Gunner! Attack her Dreg!"

The gunner revved up its barrels as a hailstorm of gunfire broke out. Dreg attempted to dodge the attack, but the mark was hit, and he was destroyed instantly. The gunfire continued and some stray shots hit Jen, causing her to reel back as she took the damage.

 **JEN: 4000 - 3600 LP**

"I'll end my turn with that applicant."

While Jen recovered from the blast, up above on the spectator level, a girl watched her. She had long, dark brown hair, and wore the blue and white blazer of the "elite" Obelisk Blue dorm. "This is your sister? She doesn't look like much.." She turned behind her, addressing a man that came walking out.

Kai approached the edge of the railing and looked down. "The duel's just started. Give her some time."

"If you say so…" She turned to continue watching the match as Jen drew her next card.

 **TURN 3: JEN  
** Jen: 3600 LP Hand: 4

Examiner 4000 LP Hand: 4  
Field (Jen): 1 Face-down  
Field (Examiner): Electro Gunner  
Machine Assembly Line

 _Alright Jen, stay focused. You can do this._ "Alright, I think I'll keep things simple. I'll throw a monster face-down and end my turn."

 **TURN 4: EXAMINER**

Jen: 3600 LP Hand: 3

Examiner 4000 LP Hand: 5  
Field (Jen): 1 Face-down monster  
1 Face-down Spell/Trap  
Field (Examiner): Electro Gunner  
Machine Assembly Line

"My turn then Applicant. And for this turn, I will summon another guard for my factory. Come forth, **Sentry Bot**!"

Another equally intimidating robot manifested itself. This one had normal arms, but had a flashing red light affixed on its head.

 **Sentry Bot**  
 **Level 4/Machine/Light  
1600 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

Machine Assembly Line Effect: 1600 ATK- 1800 ATK

"Sentry Bot, attack her face-down monster!"

The bot reared itself up and rushed forward, the alarm on its head blaring.

Jen smirked. "And you walked right into my trap."

The Examiner gasped. "Huh, what do you mean?" As he spoke the monster revealed itself. It was a handsome man in a white magician's hat and cape. His silver eyes seemed to light up as he smiled.

 **Alchemist of Light  
Level 4/Spellcaster/LIGHT  
1750 ATK/ 1750 DEF**

The machine caught up to him and jammed its hand into his chest, destroying him. The Examiner looked confused. "I don't understand. You say I walked into a trap but I don't see anything."

Jen nodded. "That's because the trap wasn't to protect my monster. It was my monster's effect."

"Your monster's effect?!"

"That's right. **When Alchemist of Light is flipped face-up, I can take control of a LIGHT attribute monster my opponent controls.** Like your Electro Gunner!"

The Examiner turned in horror as he watched his robotic servant suddenly shake as a magic circle appeared on its back. As the circle finished forming, the robot made its way over to Jen, and turned to face her opponent.

The Examiner chuckled. "I see. Very impressive Miss Valentine. But the duel is not over yet. I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Back up with the spectators, the girl looked confused. "Alchemists, huh? I heard about them but I'd never seen them in person."

Kai smiled. "As I said, looks can be deceiving. Jen is a much more skilled duelist then you'd think. Though, she does still have a long way to go." He turned back to the duel as his expression turned serious. _Remember Jen, if you wish to beat me...you have to win here._

 **TURN 5: JEN**

Jen: 3600 LP Hand: 4  
Examiner: 4000 LP Hand: 3  
Field (Jen): Electro Gunner  
1 Face-Down  
Field (Examiner): Sentry Bot  
Machine Assembly Line  
1 Face-Down

"Alright, it's my move then!" Jen drew her next card and considered her options. _Alright. I have his monster, but I can't really do anything unless I get_ _ **that**_ _card. I guess I'll just have to make do for now._

"Electro Gunner, attack Sentry Bot!"

The Examiner smiled. "Now it's my turn to activate a trap! **Critical Malfunction**!"

 **Critical Malfunction  
Counter Trap**

" **When an opponent attacks a face-up Machine I control, I can use this to destroy my monster, inflicting damage to both of us equal to its ATK**!"

The Sentry Bot began to beep and shake before exploding into a shower of sparks and debris. The debris hit both the examiner and Jen.

 **JEN: 3600 - 1800 LP  
EXAMINER: 4000 - 2200 LP**

As the smoke and debris cleared, the Examiner stood tall as Electro Gunner stopped its attack. "My little trap also **ends the Battle Phase**. So you won't be hitting my life points this time."

Jen let out an annoyed growl, but stopped when she noticed something. "Wait, why are the debris being carried away on the conveyor belt?"

"You don't worry your pretty little head about that right now, Applicant."

Jen shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Fine. Not like it'll matter when I win anyway."

"I end my turn with one more face-down card."

 **TURN 6: EXAMINER  
** Jen: 1800 LP Hand: 3  
Examiner: 2200 LP Hand: 4  
Field (Jen): Electro Gunner  
2 Face-Down  
Field (Examiner): Machine Assembly Line

"If you insist. I think I'll start with activating one of my Spells. **Replacement Parts**."

 **Replacement Parts  
Normal Spell Card**

"This card allows me to **send 1 Machine monster from my hand to the graveyard, so that I can add another one to my hand**."

He discarded one of the cards from his hand, as his deck spat out a card he grabbed. "And I've got the perfect one in mind. But you'll see it soon enough once I activate my next card. **JUNK DEALER**!"

 **Junk Dealer**  
 **Normal Spell Card**

"Junk Dealer lets me target 2 Machines in my grave, and summon them back to my field. So, come out Sentry Bot and **Mechanicalchaser**!"

The Sentry Bot returned to the field, alongside a new face. This machine had a variety of different weapons attached to it.

 **Mechanicalchaser**

 **Level 4/Machine/DARK  
1850 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Jen looked confused. "But wait. Junk Dealer halves their ATK right? Why would you want two weak monsters?"

 **Junk Dealer Effect:**

Sentry Bot: 800 ATK  
Mechanicalchaser: 925 ATK

"It's not the monsters themselves I'm interested in. I just needed some monsters out for the big guy to come out."

"Big guy?!" Jen was nervous at that line.

"Yes, so let's get a roll on. I sacrifice my two machines to activate the effect of a monster from my hand. Come out, **Sentry Bot MKII**!"

The two machines exploded into a shower of sparks as a fierce light enveloped the field. A large looming figure seemed to emerge from behind the examiner. As the light began to clear, the figure became visible.

A huge robot loomed overhead. It had an alarm over its head like the original bot, but this one had a variety of guns and such attached to it. In essence, one could mistake it for a walking armory.

 **Sentry Bot MKII  
Level 8/Machine/Light  
2500 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

Machine Assembly Line Effect: 2500 ATK - 2700 ATK

"But the fun doesn't stop there Miss Valentine. I summoned Sentry Bot through its effect, meaning I can pull out something else to my field as well!"

Jen gulped. _Another one?!_

"Come on out, **Machine King Prototype**!

A red and white colored robot emerged from the inside of the factory, taking its place alongside the sentry bot. It still had some wires and gears showing, proving its name of being a prototype.

 **Machine King Prototype  
Level 3/Machine/EARTH**

 **1600 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

 **Machine Assembly Line Effect: 1600 - 1800 ATK**

Jen did not like what she was looking at. "Machine King…"

The Examiner nodded. "Yes, though this one is just a prototype. All the same, **he gains an additional 100 ATK and DEF for each other Machine on the field!** "

 **Machine King Prototype Effect: 1800 - 1900 ATK**

"Alright Miss Valentine, are you ready? Sentry Bot, destroy Electro Gunner! Machine King, attack her life points!"

Jen gasped. _Wait..if that attack goes through...I'm done!_

The sentry bot made its move and destroyed Electro Gunner without any opposition.

 **JEN: 1800 - 1100 LP**

Behind the large automaton came the prototype machine king, reeling its arm back, getting ready to punch Jen.

From everyone's perspective, the attack connected as an explosion occurred. Up above the girl spectator frowned and sighed. "OK, this has got to be a joke. She got her butt handed to her. Are you sure she's your sister?"

Kai stared at the field without missing a beat. _Come on Jen. I know you can do it._

The Examiner frowned. "You played well Miss Valentine, but I guess Duel Academy just isn't-What?

 **JEN: 2100 - 200 LP**

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Jen still standing, though just barely. A card had been revealed nearby her. A trap card called **Bio-Nutrient**.

 **Bio-Nutrient  
Normal Trap Card**

Jen was trying to catch her breath. "Good thing...I placed that card down at the beginning of the duel….."

The Examiner gasped. "A Bio-Nutrient? I see… Right before my Machine King connected, you activated that card. **It increased your Life Points by 1000** , ensuring your survival. I must admit, I'm impressed."

The crowd actually cheered with excitement at Jen's play. The girl above looked like her jaw was gonna fall off. "You're kidding me! She had that card down from the beginning?"

Kai walked forward and smiled. "I told you not to underestimate her Hannah."

Back down at the duel, Jen picked herself up and stared down the Examiner. "Is that...the end of your turn?"

The Examiner looked over his work. _You've done well kid. But if you somehow pull something out I'll just use the other effect of my assembly line. Even now, all those debris are just fueling the fire, and if you give me more counters, you'll see its real power._

"Indeed it is. But I must say Miss Valentine, while your tenaciousness is admirable. You've lost."

 **TURN 7: JEN**

Jen: 200 LP Hand: 4  
Examiner: 2200 LP Hand: 0  
Field (Jen):1 Face-Down  
Field (Examiner): Sentry Bot MKII  
Machine King Prototype

Machine Assembly Line

Jen surveyed the field. Two strong monsters stood against her, and she had nothing at her back. It reminded her of…

" _You've Lost Jen."_

" _I…...I surrender Kai...you win…"_

Jen looked down. _Back then I surrendered. Is it going to be the same here?_

She looked around at all the people watching her with anticipation. She thought about her options but she didn't see anything. Her thoughts were broken as she noticed someone in particular on the upper level. _K-Kai?! He's here!?_

It seemed the two siblings could tell they had made eye contact. Kai simple gave his sister a nod of approval. It was a small motion, but it told Jen all she needed to know.

"Maybe a few years ago, I might have thrown in the towel. But...A Valentine never gives up!" She drew her next card.

"And I've haven't lost. Not by a long shot. In fact, I'm going to win right now!"

The Examiner gasped. "You're what?"

Jen smiled. "That's right. I'm gonna win, and it all starts here. Come out, **Alchemist of Fire**!"

A female clad in a red mage's robe appeared. Fire seemed to streak around her as she did a small bow before the audience.

 **Alchemist of Fire**

 **Level 4/Spellcaster/FIRE**

 **1700 ATK/ 1100 DEF**

The Examiner chuckled. "I don't see how you plan to win with that monster. It's hardly strong enough to beat mine."

"Tell me. How much do you know about the first law of Alchemy?"

The Examiner seemed confused. "Alchemy? What does that have to do with the duel?"

"Alchemy states that while matter can be transformed, it can't be created or destroyed. You end up with the same amount you started with, even if it's different. They call that "Equivalent Exchange'."

The Examiner nodded. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. But why tell me this?"

Jen smiled. "Because I plan to use that to beat you!" The face-down card Jen laid revealed itself.

 **Equivalent Exchange  
Normal Spell Card**

"Equivalent Exchange allows me to **Sacrifice my Alchemist, and Summon another one from my hand**!"

Alchemist of Fire twirled around as a fire storm kicked up that engulfed her.

"So...come out... **RAILGUN ALCHEMIST**!"

The fire storm suddenly became fiercer. In fact, there seemed to be something forming inside. The fire slowly became to turn into electricity as a new monster began to form from the lightning.

It looked to be a much younger girl, her brown hair seeming to crackle with lightning as she dropped down.

 **Railgun Alchemist**

 **Level 7/Warrior/WIND**

 **2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

The Examiner looked on in amazement. "That monster. Incredible!"

Jen smirked. "The fun doesn't stop there. Once I activate this final card, the duel is done! I activate **Burst of Power**!"

 **Burst of Power**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

"Railgun Alchemist! Destroy Machine King Prototype! Railgun Blast!"

 **Burst of Power Effect: 2500 - 5000 ATK**

The Examiner's eyes went wide. "5...5000 Attack Points?!"

The girl flipped what appeared to be a small coin into the air. As the coin descended, electricity seemed to form around her. She formed a fist with her hand and slammed it into the coin. Before everyone's eyes, the blast of lightning hit so fast the monster was destroyed before they could blink.

 **EXAMINER: 2200 - 0 LP**

Jen stood there triumphantly, and smiled. "That's game!"

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 **CARD DEBUTS:**

Original Cards:

 **Alchemic Beast- Dreg**  
Level 4/Beast/EARTH

1600 ATK/ 1600 DEF  
Effect: Once per turn, you may target 1 "Alchemist" monster you control. This card gains an effect based on the original Attribute of that monster. (you can only apply one effect at a time)

EARTH: This card cannot be targeted for an attack.

LIGHT: This card may attack your opponent directly.

DARK: If this card battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is 2000 or higher, that monster is automatically destroyed at the beginning of the Damage Step.

 **Sentry Bot  
** Level 4/Machine/LIGHT  
1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF  
Description: A machine designed to patrol the domain of the Machine King, eliminating all intruders

 **Alchemist of Light  
** Level 4/Spellcaster/Light

1750 ATK/ 1750 DEF

Effect: FLIP: Target 1 LIGHT Monster your opponent controls. Take control of that target. This monster cannot be Tributed, or change its battle position.

Once per turn, you can remove 2 Spell Counter from your side of the field to Special Summon 1 level 4 or Lower "Alchemist" monster from your deck in face-down Defense position.

 **Sentry Bot MKII  
** Level 8/Machine/Light  
2500 ATK/ 2500 DEF

Effect: If you control 2 or more Machine-type monsters, you may tribute them to Special Summon this card from your hand. If this monster is summoned this way, when it is destroyed, you may target 1 of the monsters you tributed for its Special Summon: Special Summon it to the field.

 **Alchemist of Fire  
** Level 4/Spellcaster/FIRE

1700 ATK/ 1100 DEF

Effect: FLIP: Target 1 FIRE Monster your opponent controls: take control of that target. That monster cannot attack or be tributed.

Once per turn, you may remove 1 Spell Counter on your side of the field to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

 **Railgun Alchemist  
** Level 7/Warrior/WIND  
2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF  
Effect: When this Monster is summoned, Place 2 Spell Counters on it. Once per turn, you can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card: all monsters on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed. You cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. You can only control 1 "Railgun Alchemist"

 **Critical Malfunction  
** Normal Trap Card  
Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up Machine-type monster you control: destroy your monster, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. This ends the Battle Phase.

 **Bio Nutrient  
** Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Activate only when you have 2000 or less Life Points and your opponent is about to inflict 1000 or more damage. Gain 1000 Life Points before damage calculation.

 **Equivalent Exchange**  
Normal Spell Card  
Effect: Target 1 Face up "Alchemist" monster you control. Tribute it, and if you do, you may Special Summon 1 "Alchemist" monster from your hand.

 **Burst of Power**  
Quickplay Spell Card  
Effect: Target 1 "Alchemist" monster you control. That Monster's ATK is doubled. At the End Phase of the turn you activate this effect, that monster's attack returns to half its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Burst of Power" per turn.

 **REAL CARDS:**

 **Electro Gunner  
** Level 4/Machine/LIGHT  
1800 ATK/ 1400 DEF  
Description: This card is from the Manga and I could not find a description.

 **Mechiancalchaser  
** Level 4/Machine/EARTH

1850 ATK/ 800 DEF

Description: A hunter that relentless pursues its target by the order of the Machine King

 **Machine King Prototype**  
Level 3/Machine/EARTH  
1600 ATK/ 1500 DEF  
Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 100 Points for each Machine-type monster on the field except this card

 **Machine Assembly Line  
** Continuous Spell Card  
Effect: All Machine-Type monsters on the field gain 200 ATK. Each time a face-up Machine-Type monster(s) on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect, place 2 Junk Counters on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the number of Junk Counters that were on this card; Special Summon that target.

 **Replacement Parts  
** Normal Spell Card  
Effect: Send 1 Machine-Type Monster from your hand to your Graveyard. Add 1 Level 4 Machine-type monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Junk Dealer  
** Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target up to 2 Warrior or Machine-type monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon them in Attack Position but halve their Original ATK. They cannot be tributed, or attack on the turn they are summoned.


	3. Episode 3: Welcome to Duel Academy

**EPISODE 3: WELCOME TO DUEL ACADEMY**

"Greetings young duelists! I am Saleth Rousenhall and I am the one blessed to be your humble headmaster." A man who appeared to be in his late-20's with jet black hair and blue eyes had stepped out onto the stage. He seemed like he could be on the front of a magazine cover, and pretty much all the girls in the crowd were already swooning over him. All except one.

Jen stood leaned up against a railing on the upper level, grumbling to herself. _This is NOT what I wanted my first day to be…._

She stared down at her bright red blazer and inwardly groaned.

 _3 Hours earlier….._

"What do you mean I'm Slifer Red?!" Jen's shout broke out among the crowd of people gathered for their results, causing everyone to look at her. The faculty member seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"I'm...I'm sorry miss. But the results are set. If you want, you can look at them yourself." Jen almost tore the paper from his hand before he finished speaking. Looking it over, she saw the examiner had given her a pass by only about 15 points.

 _You've gotta be kidding me. I beat him down!_ She found the spot for the instructors notes and read them aloud to herself.

"While Miss Valentine is great at constructing her deck and allowing it to synergize well together, her reckless temper and thoughtlessness during duels almost caused her to lose. I believe…" She didn't even finish reading it. I mean, how could she? This was utterly ridiculous.

The staff member cleared his throat. "Ummm, Miss. If you really want, we could always take your written exam scores over your practical?"

Jen thought about it for a moment and sighed. _I only passed the written exam by a single point….._

She walked back over slumped down, defeated. "No...these results are fine…."

 _Present time…_

"While you are all within these halls, I firmly believe not only will you advance as duelists, but people as well. I want you to look at this as a firm opportunity for you to show everyone just what you're capable of." Saleth had continued with his speech, Jen only half paying attention.

"Now, as much as I'd love to sit here and talk to you all more...I believe now is the time for you all to head over to your dormitories to meet your fellow students. So, once again let me say...Welcome to Duel Academy!" Saleth ended his speech with a bow, and everyone clapped.

With the speech done, Jen removed herself from the main hall and looked down at her PDA, which included the location of her dorm. _Huh. The Slifer Red dorm seems kinda far away compared to everything else. Guess I should get going then._

Before too long, Jen arrived at her destination. The sight before her was of an old dormhouse set on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. It looked as if it hadn't been renovated in at least 5 years. "You've got to be kidding me!" Her shout echoed out all around her before she just fell to her knees.

"I go through all the trouble of getting into Duel Academy...and this is what I get." It felt as if the world was crashing down around her. Like she was in some kind of nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. She actually slapped her face hoping against hope she would find it to actually be a nightmare. Unfortunately for her….it was real.

Someone was in front of Jen, though she hadn't noticed until they spoke. "Ummm...are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

Jen looked up to see a small brunette girl with yellow eyes staring down at her. She had the same red blazer as Jen did, implying they were in the same dorm. Jen collected herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." She stood up and looked at the dorm again. "This is our dorm..huh?"

The other girl turned to look too. "Yeah, I guess so. I knew Slifer Red was the bottom of the barrel, but this makes the other dorms look like 4 star hotels." The girl seemed to gasp, realizing something. "Oh, I'm Robin by the way. What's your name?"

Jen smiled. "I'm Jen. Nice to meet ya, Robin."

After the two acquainted themselves with each other, they made their way into the dormitories. The inside wasn't much better than out, and Jen swore she even saw some hastily hammered in wooden planks masking some holes in the wall. The smell wasn't anything to write home about either.

Robin seemed a little more upbeat than Jen. "Feels homey….I think?"

 _Homey. I guess that's a word we could use….at least we're getting some food._ They were led to the dinning hall, where all the other students had gathered. Jen knew Slifer Red wasn't a big dorm, but seeing only a handful of students gather really reinforced the message that she was an outlier.

A young woman with short brown hair tied into a ponytail smiled as they entered. "Great! Everyone's here." Her voice sounded so sweet and sincere it almost took Jen aback. She beckoned everyone to take a seat so she could speak.

"Hello everyone. My name is Nicole Rogers. I'm the head teacher of the Slifer Red Dorm. So, I guess you could say I'm sorta the one watching you guys." Her maroon eyes scanned the crowd, taking in everyone's appearances.

"Now, I want to make sure I say something. I know how you all feel. You feel disheartened by your scores. Thinking there's no hope because of your placement." Some students looked down, reinforcing her point.

"Well, I believe you're wrong. When I look at all of you, I see a very bright star looking back at me. You see, the thing about those other dorms is...they are already good. It's hard to get better if you don't know what better is. You guys may be the bottom of the barrel, but you have a long way to go, and I think you all could even become better than those other guys!"

She continued her little speech, but Jen wasn't paying too much attention. Instead she was looking at the "food" they were gonna be eating. To be honest, it looked more like a TV dinner with the way it was arranged. She shook her head a little to not think like that. I mean, this wasn't the first time she's had food look bad but actually taste good.

Unfortunately, when she went to go take a bite, she found it tasted...well not bad. But also not good. It seemed painfully average. "This tastes kinda bland…" She didn't even realize she had said that out loud.

The teacher looked over to her and actually looked genuinely concerned. "Oh no, does it? I thought I got it right this time. It's really hard for me to cook for so many people…" She seemed sad.

Jen was about to say something but saw that everyone had turned to look at her with looks that looked like they were shooting daggers at her. A lot of them also appeared to be older students. "Ah...I mean...it's not bad….heheheh." Jen sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, hoping to make up for it.

The teacher seemed to nod. "Alright. But honestly...if you think it tastes bad I can try to get something else-"

"No, no! It's fine! Honest!" Jen didn't want to know what would happen if she continued to "insult" her cooking. _Just great. A rotten dorm, and now a rotten dinner too._

The dinner came and went. Before long, Jen found herself standing outside her room. 205. "Well, this is it." Before she could enter she heard someone speak from nearby.

"Wait...is this your room too?" She turned to see the girl from before, Robin standing there with a smile. "What a coincidence. I already know my roomate!"

Jen chuckled. "Yeah, that is weird. Guess it's nice to know I've already met you then." Jen used her key to unlock the door and walk inside. Despite the dorm's outside appearance, the inside of the room looked recently clean and not bad at all.

There was a bunk bed in the room with 3 spots, a desk with a computer on it, and a sitting area with a small table. "Not bad." Robin moved inside as well and seemed to agree.

"Yeah. this is actually pretty cozy!" She seemed confused. "3 beds? I guess we have another roommate then."

Jen took note of it as well, but given the fact it was only the two of them, didn't worry about it. "Well they'll show up when they show up. Let's get settled in." As if on cue, the door to their room opened, and a third girl came walking in. She had brown hair tied on the side, and similar colored eyes. Instead of the normal red blazers Jen and Robin were wearing, she had a white base with red stripes instead.

She smiled once she saw them. "Aha, so you're my new roomates!" She held out a hand almost immediately. "I'm Yuki Lowell. I'm a second-year, so you guys are in good hands."

Robin seemed happy at that sentiment. "Oh that's good. I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep track of everything by myself."

"I think I'll be fine…" Jen said as she began unpacking her stuff. "...but thanks for the offer." Jen came off as a little more rude than she intended, but thankfully it didn't bother Yuki too much.

"Yes...well, if that's how you feel, that's fine. But if you ever change your mind, I'm always here to help out!" Jen noted this girl seemed almost a little too friendly, given her station. Regardless the three girls got their arrangements sorted, and were left to their own devices as the night went on.

Eventually, Yuki decided to say something. "We're all roommates now, so we should get to know each other, don't you think?" To be honest, Jen had thought the less she knew about these girls, the easier it'd be when she moved to the upper dorms, but Robin seemed to agree with Yuki's idea.

"Umm….I'll start then. I'm Robin Rosewood. I hope we get along well…."

Jen almost let out an audible gasp. "Rosewood?! As in...Rosewood Technologies?!"

Yuki was equally impressed. "Don't they work directly with Kaiba Corp? You're not really one of them, are you?"

Robin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah...you caught me. My father is the current CEO." Jen couldn't believe such a petite little girl could really be the heiress to a company that had worked hand in hand with Kaiba Corp in developing new tech for the dueling world. Considering how nervous Robin seemed about it, she decided to continue the conversation.

"Well, I'll go next. I'm Jen Valentine. I don't have any pedigree like that, but…." Jen let a smile show on her face as she stared very confidently at her new roommates. "I'm gonna be the next King of Games."

Yuki chuckled. "Really now? That's quite a lofty goal. Especially considering you'd have to beat THE Yugi Muto to get that title. You sure you can do that?"

Jen blushed with embarrassment. "O-of course I do! But I'll get there! Once I graduate from here, I'll go into the pros and work my way up, just you see!" The girls all laughed amongst themselves.

Yuki was the next to speak up. "Well I already said who I am, so if I had to give a goal like you did Jen, I guess it's just to get better at dueling because of how much fun I have with it."

She chuckled nervously. "I don't really have any lofty goals. Probably why I'm still a Slifer Red." She looked downward at that last statement, a lingering sadness in the air before she perked herself back up and looked at Robin. "Do you have any goals?"

Robin blinked in surprise. "M-me?! Oh, well...I mean….not really. Honestly...I was just hoping to make some friends…." Robin was rubbing her head and shied away.

Yuki and Robin kept talking, but Jen was in her own thoughts. _Maybe these girls aren't so bad after all._ She smiled. After realizing that, she shook her head.

 _Wait, what are you saying Jen, you can't stick around in Slifer Red. If you wanna get at Kai, you have to become at least Ra Yellow as fast as possible._

After a bit, Yuki clasped her hands together. "Ok, now that we've gotten to know each other a bit, how about I show you guys around? I'm a second-year, so I pretty much know the layout of the school in my head."

Robin perked up at the suggestion. "Oh, that would be nice."

Jen didn't offer any input one way or another. Yuki smiled. "Great. I'll give you the best tour ever!"

The trio of girls wandered off from the dorms in quick order. Now that Jen had gotten over her initial discomfort regarding her dorm placement, she could actually take a real look around.

The outside of the dorm still didn't look impressive, but she did note it had a nice view of the ocean, and she could also see the harbor they arrived on just a short walk away.

"As you already know, this is the Slifer Red Dorm. It's not much to look at, but I think it's a great place to live." Jen could argue with that, but she chose to say nothing.

"Over there is the harbor. That's where you guys all came in to the island. We get shipments pretty much every day, so you'll always see people walking around down there. It's also not a bad place to duel either."

Yuki led them along the cliffside, taking them to the main road for the campus. The forest surrounded them on all sides, and the main building towered over everything else. The main building had multiple levels to it, and had the 3 dorm colors all represented on the roof.

She could also see a gym building nearby, and even a volcano off in the distance behind the building. There were a lot of students milling about, some first years like her, while others were older students like Yuki.

"This is the main campus. You'll be here most of the time you attend school. We have a card shop, library, and all the dueling arenas and classes you could hope for. Gym classes are held in that building there."

Jen perked up at the dueling arena comment. "Hey, would we be able to check out one of those dueling arenas?"

Yuki looked over to Jen. "Oh, of course we could! I'll show you the way."

They headed into the main building of the campus. After a short walk, they arrived at their destination. A large ornate dueling field set up in the center of the building. Large stands encircled the whole field, and it seemed like the whole school could fit in there.

Robin's eye lit up with excitement. "Wow, this place is huge!" Jen agreed with Robin's comment. It was a sight to behold. She could almost imagine herself on the stage….

~IN JEN'S MIND~

Jen was standing in the center of the stage, the announcer declaring her victory. "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the brand new Queen of Games!"

There was a roar of thunderous applause from the stands, as she took her seat upon a throne of her fallen opponents. "Hahahahaha! Thank you, thank you!"

There was a man that approached Jen's throne and bowed before her. It was none other than Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. "Jen, I am in awe of your raw talent and ability. Please, will you become my wife?"

Jen's face blushed as she was taken aback from the proclamation. "Oh, Seto...I…"

"Don't do it Jen! He won't treat you the way a Queen deserves to be treated!"

Jen looked to the source of the noise. It was Yugi Muto, breaking through the crowd to reach her. "I deserve to be the one to have your hand! A King needs his Queen, and you're the only one for me!"

"Yugi! You won't get in my way this time. I challenge you to a duel for Jen's hand in marriage!"

Jen's heart almost jumped from her chest. The men of her dreams were about to fight over her. She almost couldn't take it.

"Very well Kaiba. But we all know how this will end. Let's Duel!"

~OUTSIDE~

"Well, what do we have here? A bunch of Slifer slackers checking out our dueling field?" Jen's daydream was broken by that voice.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw three girls had entered. They appeared to be Obelisk Blue students. The one that seemed to be the "leader" of the group is the one who spoke. She had long blonde hair that ended in orange highlights and had burning crimson eyes that almost looked like it couldn't care less for what they were seeing.

Robin also seemed confused. "What do you mean, "your" duel field?"

The girl walked up to them and smiled. "I mean exactly what I said. This dueling arena is reserved specifically for Obelisk Blue students. Little reds like you should run along back to that dirty hole you call a dorm."

Yuki looked down immediately. Jen figured that meant she was used to this sort of thing. Unfortunately for this girl, she wasn't known to back down. "Oh really? I don't see your name anywhere on it."

The girl just scoffed a bit. "Attitude, huh? You slackers never learn, do you. This is an **elite** dueling school. Meaning punks like you who could barely get in don't deserve to be here. Honestly, if I had my way, the Slifer Red dorm wouldn't even exist."

Robin frowned. "Hey, that's kind of harsh."

The girl's friends giggled. "Well it's true," said the on of the left, looking at Robin. "You guys are so, like, third class."

Jen could feel her anger rising. "Oh really?! Well you better watch who you're talking to. My brother is the top student at this school, Kai Valentine!"

The girls looked taken aback for a moment, before bursting into laughter even harder than before. The lead girl was the one to speak again in between the fits of giggles.

"Y-you...expect me to believe. That someone like Kai...could have a sister...that is a Slifer Slacker!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

The girls continued to giggle, and Jen's anger was reaching a boiling point. "Don't look down on me! If you're **so** good, how about we throw down right here?"

Now even Jen's roommates were shocked. Yuki looked at Jen with concern. "Jen...you can't be serious."

The lead girl's giggle died down. "You are just too much. You really think someone like me has time to play around with someone like you? Why don't you just run along little girl."

Robin tried to calm Jen down with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Jen. Don't let her get to you. Let's just go."

The girl continued to belittle Jen. "Besides. If you really are Kai's sister, you must just be a constant disappointment to him."

 ***SLAP***

Jen's body reacted before her mind could. She ran forward and slapped the girl across the face. Everyone audibly gasped at the motion.

The lead girl pulled herself back and placed a hand on her face, a red mark actually appearing on it. "You...slapped me?"

Jen looked her dead in the eyes. "Yeah. I did."

The girl smirked and took her hand away. "Honey...you just earned yourself a duel…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 4: LIGHTS, CAMERA, DUEL!**

 **(A/N: No cards appeared in this episode, so no card section this time around. Thank you for being patient and waiting so long for this to continue. I will try to post semi-regular updates, but we'll see how it goes. Don't forget to review the story! I want to know how I'm doing.)**


	4. Episode 4: Lights, Camera, Duel!

**EPISODE 4: LIGHTS, CAMERA, DUEL!**

As the two girls walked out to the stage, Robin and Yuki were sitting in the nearby stands. Robin turned to Yuki with a look of concern. "So...uhh, who is that girl anyway?"

Yuki sighed. "That's Rena Vorra. She's a second year like me, but she's…..well, interesting. To her, dueling is a play, and she's the lead role every time."

Rena piped up from the dueling arena. "Now, little Miss Valentine, I hope you're ready for a duel unlike any you've ever seen before. Because not only am I gonna make you regret that little slap, I am going to humiliate you and prove that you're just a little runt that doesn't know her place."

Jen didn't say anything until she finished latching on her duel disk. "You going to keep talking, or are we gonna duel?"

Rena snickered. "Oh don't worry. We'll duel. After all, I can't keep our audience waiting."

Robin suddenly reached into her bag and pulled out a small laptop and opened it up. Yuki turned to her, confusion on her face. "What are you doing there Robin?"

Robin rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, I uh. I like to record duels I watch. So I can look at them for tips and stuff…."

Yuki smiled. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. That's actually really cool!" She rubbed her cheek a bit after saying that. "But, I'm not sure if Jen will want you to record this one…"

Rena gave a signal to her lackeys in the crowd. In short order, the lights to the arena dimmed, and out of nowhere a giant spotlight shined down on her. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Jen just stared, dumbfounded. _This girl is actually about to do this?_

"I, the amazing Rena Vorra, am about to dazzle your lives once again with a most entertaining duel! Tonight, I am going to be dueling a Slifer Red."

The girls in the crowd mimicked a booing audience.

"Yes, I know. It's far beneath me, right? But worry not my dearies! For this is not just any Slifer slacker! This is the younger sister of Duel Academy's own Kai Valentine!"

The girls in the crowd mimicked various oohs and ahhs. Yuki facepalmed. "Wow...I had heard about her dueling style. I didn't know it was really this true." Robin wasn't really paying attention as she was setting up to start recording.

Jen sighed in annoyance. "Do we really have to go through all this?"

Rena smiled and turned to her. "Now, now. The crowd needs a proper introduction. Otherwise the plot will make no sense."

Jen growled. "What plot!? This is a duel!"

Rena sighed. "Impatient, aren't you. I just wanted to have a little fun before I beat you down, but I guess you want to get things over with." She stood at attention with her duel disk at the ready. "That's fine. Let's duel!"

The spotlight broke off her, and the lights returned to normal. Their duel disks activated, and the duel was finally set to begin.

-DUEL START-

 **TURN 1: RENA**  
Jen: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5  
Field:

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5  
Field:

"As the star of the show, it's only fitting I take the first move, wouldn't you say?" Rena drew her cards and smirked at Jen with a playful smile.

"And I think before I do anything else, I will activate my favorite little card. **Magical Venue**!"

 **Magical Venue**  
 **Field Spell Card  
**

Upon the card's activation, the stage transformed. What was once a simple dueling arena now seemed to resemble a stage show, with the duelists taking the center stage, and the audience in chairs watching from afar. There were two spotlights that appeared on the duelists as Jen looked around. "And what does this do?"

Rena smiled and wagged her finger in front of her, as if she were a mother scolding a misbehaving child. "Patience my dear little Valentine. All will be revealed when the time comes."

Jen didn't look too happy with that answer, but she bit her tongue. _Letting her get to me isn't going to help me win. I have to focus…_

"Next, I think I'll end my turn with setting a monster face-down." The card materialized in front of her. "Your move, Valentine."

 **TURN 2: JEN  
** Jen: 4000 LP  
Hand: 6  
Field:

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3  
Field:  
Face-down monster

Magical Venue

Jen smiled. "My pleasure!" she drew her card, and milled over her options. _I don't know anything about what this girl is capable of. I have to be careful…_

"I summon **Alchemist of Fire** to my field!"

 **Alchemist of Fire  
Level 4 Spellcaster/FIRE  
1700 ATK/1100 DEF  
**  
A burst of fire was summoned to the field, and as the flames dissipated, a young girl in red robes appeared. She had short auburn hair and red eyes that seemed to carry flames behind them. She tipped her feathered hat and gave a bow as she emerged.

One of Rena's lackeys spoke from the stand. "She uses magicians too? She's, like, totally copying you Rena."

The other girl nodded and spoke as well. "Yeah. Magicians are totally Rena's thing. How unoriginal."

Yuki frowned and called out at them. "Hey, just cause she uses something doesn't mean other people can't!"

Rena held up a hand towards the crowd. "Calm down my dears. I am honored that the "great" Jen Valentine would deign to use a deck like mine. But of course, we know that the true master of magicians is standing before her."

"Can I get on with my turn already?!" Jen's annoyance won out over her logical thinking.

Rena turned back to her and bowed. "After you."

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." _I don't know what her monster is. So, i'm not gonna risk attacking it._

 **TURN 3: RENA  
** Jen: 4000 LP  
Hand: 4  
Field:  
Alchemist of Fire (1700/1100)

1 Face-down Spell/Trap card

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 4  
Field:  
Face-down monster

Magical Venue

Rena nodded and drew her card. "My turn then. And I must say, I really appreciate your reluctance to attack. It might have caused me a problem if you did." Jen cursed at herself.

"Now, onto the main act. I flip summon my monster. **Decoy Magician Girl**!

A puff of smoke appeared, and within it looked like a girl of not even 5, wearing oversized magician's robes.

 **Decoy Magician Girl  
Level 2 Spellcaster/LIGHT  
400 ATK/400 DEF**

"She's not going to be staying for long though. Because now I will activate Magical Venue's special ability!" There was a loud whistle, and the young girl jumped and ran off backstage.

" **I can target a "Magician Girl" I control, and replace it with a "Magician Girl" from my deck with a different name**!"

The lights seemed to dim, and the spotlight shined on the middle of the stage. "So, without further ado, I introduce the true star of the show. The master is well known, but it's time for the apprentice to show the world what she's got. I summon to my field **Dark Magician Girl**!"

A beautiful explosion of colors and smoke encircled the spotlight as a figure started to form. She had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink and blue magician's outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. She spun the staff she had at her side around and blew a kiss to the audience as she floated down to Rena's side of the field.

 **Dark Magician Girl  
Level 6 Spellcaster/DARK  
2000 ATK/1700 DEF**

Yuki gasped. "Dark Magician Girl?! Isn't that one of Yugi Muto's cards? How did she get her hands on a rare card like that?"

Rena smiled, her grin seeming to just get bigger by the second. "A good magician never reveals her secrets. But yes, this is the legendary Dark Magician Girl. I was always really upset at how much she was shafted compared to her master. So, I thought it was only right for someone destined for greatness to use her in my rise to glory."

Jen scoffed. "Rise to glory, huh? You really think highly of yourself."

Rena shook her head. "Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think? Regardless...I won't let a little Slifer slacker get in my way of becoming even grander than the King of Games."

Jen froze for a moment. "What did you say?"

Rena smiled. "Do I have to repeat myself? I will become even grander than the King of Games. Dueling is a show, and I'm the main star!" She started laughing a little.

Jen just smiled. "Well...you're gonna be disappointed."

Rena looked confused. "And why would that be?"

Jen starred her dead in the eyes, a confident smile showing on her face. "Because I'm becoming the next King of Games. And I'm not gonna let some arrogant, showboating, hack of a "magician" get in **my** way."

Rena looked like Jen had just stabbed her in the gut. "H-Hack?! You really just called me a Hack?! You prissy little….arrogant little….SLIFER SLACKER! How dare you call me something like that! I was going to be fine with just teaching you a lesson today but it seems you need more than just that. You need someone to beat you down and send you crying home to mommy!"

Yuki smiled a little. "You tell her Jen! Just cause you're a Slifer doesn't mean you can't still beat her!"

Rena huffed for a moment before continuing. "I activate my face-down card! **Star Spotlight**!"

 **Star Spotlight  
Equip Spell Card**

The spotlight on Rena switched to Dark Magician Girl and seemed to get even brighter. " **This card equips to one face-up monster on my field. That monster's ATK and DEF then increases by 500 points**!"

 **Dark Magician Girl**  
 **2000 ATK → 2500 ATK  
1700 DEF → 2200 DEF**

Rena corrected her posture, making a motion at her duel disk before continuing. "Now Dark Magician Girl, destroy her puny little Alchemist!" The girl magician pointed her staff at the young alchemist. Before the Alchemist could even defend itself, dark magic took hold of it, and it shattered into a million pieces.

Jen was pushed back by the explosion. "Ugh!"

 **JEN: 4000 LP → 3200 LP**

"Well bad move on your part, Rena. I activate my trap card, **Strike of the Alchemist**!"

 **Strike of the Alchemist  
Counter Trap Card**

" **When an Alchemist I control is destroyed, I can take one of your monsters with it!** " The pieces of the flame alchemist suddenly combined together into a large ball of energy that shot at Dark Magician Girl and exploded. "How do you like that?!"

Yuki clapped her hands. "Yeah! Way to go Jen!"

Robin didn't seem as happy. "It's not over yet…"

Yuki turned to her. "Huh?"

Rena smiled, relishing in what she was about to do. "Sorry, Jenny. Might wanna look closer." As the smoke cleared, Dark Magician Girl emerged from a trap door that was hidden in the stage, having escaped completely unharmed.

"What? But...how?" Jen was shocked. She knew her card by heart. There was no way it didn't work. Rena just laughed at the young girl's naivety.

"Sorry. I activated a little card I like to call **Escape Act**."

 **Escape Act  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
**  
"This handy little spell card lets me **target one of my spellcasters, and for that turn only, it can't be destroyed by card effects.** "

Jen stammered for a moment before calming down. "But wait. You can't play that against my card. I played a counter trap!"

"You did, and normally you would be right. Unfortunately I activated my little card before I even launched my attack." Rena's smile just seemed to grow even brighter.

Robin nodded from the stands. "I saw it on the video. Rena played that card right before she commanded Dark Magician Girl to attack."

Jen was still mad. "But...you didn't say you were using it!"

Rena sighed. "Really now, is that the best you got? Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't use it. Maybe you should pay more attention to the duel. We **are** trying to win after all. Maybe if you spent less time insulting others you would have noticed."

Jen growled, letting her anger be known. She couldn't believe she had fallen for something like that. _Come on Jen. You can do better than that!_

"And that's all she wrote for me this time. Let's see what you've got next, my dear." Rena wanted Jen to know just how much of a difference in skill there was between the two of them.

 **TURN 4: JEN**

Jen: 3200 LP  
Hand: 5  
Field:

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3  
Field:  
Dark Magician Girl (2500/2200)

Star Spotlight  
Magical Venue

Jen did not like what she was looking at. She had nothing out on the field, and she knew there wasn't anything she had strong enough to take down the powered up Dark Magician Girl. At least not easily. _Gotta play a little defensively here._

"I throw a card face-down and a monster face-down as well." The two cards appeared before her. "I guess it's onto you then, Rena."

 **TURN 5: RENA**

Jen: 3200 LP  
Hand: 3  
Field:  
1 Face-down Monster

1 Face-down Spell/Trap Card

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 4  
Field:  
Dark Magician Girl (2500/2200)

Star Spotlight  
Magical Venue

"Thank you my dear. For my first trick, I think a little vanishing act is in order. Specifically to that little face-down card. I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon**!"

 **Mystical Space Typhoon  
Quick-Play Spell Card**

A vortex appeared behind Rena, and in short order, a swirling mass of wind struck out from the vortex, completely obliterating Jen's face-down card. Jen had to cover her hands from the force. _Damn it! This isn't good…_

Rena laughed and wagged her finger. "This is what happens when you pick a fight you can't win. Allow me to demonstrate that more with my next move. I will equip my Dark Magician Girl with **Magical Spear**!"

 **Magical Spear**  
 **Equip Spell Card**

"This little card not only **increases my monster's ATK by an extra 500 points, but it also allows it to inflict damage to you even if your monster is in defense mode**!"

 **Dark Magician Girl**  
 **2500 ATK → 3000 ATK**

Jen gasped in horror. "It does what now?!"

Yuki clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no! Jen can't even defend herself!"

Rena smiled an almost evil smile that seemed to carry the presence of an executioner's gaze. "That's right. Now, time to move to the next act! Dark Magician Girl, destroy her pathetic monster!"

The monster's staff had been replaced with a long black spear. The spear glowed as she pointed it at the face-down monster. The card flipped up to reveal a young kid, cowering in fear.

 **Inexperienced Alchemist  
Level 1 Spellcaster/EARTH  
300 ATK/250 DEF  
**  
The black spear shot a beam of energy at the young kid, completely obliterating him. The explosion sent Jen skidding over her feet, landing hard on her butt. "GAH!"

 **JEN 3200 LP → 450 LP**

Rena just laughed, almost erring on the side of maniacally. "Oh this is just too much! To think, someone related to Kai is really THIS pathetic! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Yuki gasped and looked over at Jen with great concern showing in her voice. "Jen! Are you okay?!"

Jen weakly pulled herself up. "I'm….fine…" _That hurt...a lot…._

Rena calmed down and let out one final giggle, thoroughly enjoying every second of the sight before her. "You are out of your league kid. Now, if you apologize to me, maybe I'll forgive you for what you've done."

Jen spit at the ground, pulling herself fully back up. "Yeah right….I still got Life Points left."

Rena sighed. "Yes. Barely. In case you haven't taken a look around here...I see something different."

Robin nodded from the stands. "It's true. Jen may still have something left, but Rena hasn't lost a single life point this whole duel. And that Dark Magician girl has way too much attack to be taken down easily. And even if Jen managed to do it, Rena probably has a whole plethora of other monsters. Not to mention-"

Yuki cut off Robin with a hand over her mouth. "Robin! We're supposed to be cheering for Jen, not Rena!"

Jen was forced to agree with her friend on this one though. She didn't like the looks of what was going on. It all relied on the next card she drew. She had to get a good one if she wanted get out of this alive.

 **TURN 6: JEN**

Jen: 450 LP  
Hand: 4  
Field:

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2  
Field:  
Dark Magician Girl (3000/2200)

Star Spotlight  
Magical Spear  
Magical Venue

Jen looked down, defeat reading over her. The card she drew wasn't helpful in the slightest. At least with the current field she had. _Is this...really it?_

She didn't know what to do. There was no way out of the situation she was in. The monster Rena had out was just too powerful. She began to think it **was** really a mistake to challenge her like that. She could almost hear her brother in her head, calling out all her mistakes and telling her to try again next time.

"I….." The words were finding it difficult to escape her mouth.

Rena cupped her hand over her ear and leaned in. "Huh? What was that? I hope it was the sound of your surrender."

Jen gulped down her pride and got ready to say it. "I su-"

Yuki screamed from the stands and cut her off. "Don't give up Jen! A duel's not over till the final card is played, right?!"

The shout broke Jen from her daze. Yuki was right. Even if Jen lost, she wasn't about to let this girl get the satisfaction of her surrendering. "We're not done yet Rena." Jen pulled herself up and stared Rena down.

The girl was flabbergasted. "Are you insane? You've lost my dear little Jen. There's nothing you can do to win this."

"Maybe so, but a Valentine never gives up." Jen smirked, renewed confidence showing on her face. "I summon Alchemist's Apprentice!"

A girl appeared on the stage. She had long black hair, had a deck of playing cards in her hand, and tipped a top hat as she did a bow.

 **Alchemist's Apprentice**  
 **Level 3 Spellcaster/LIGHT  
1400 ATK/1200 DEF  
**  
"Your move Rena."

 **TURN 7: RENA**

Jen: 450 LP  
Hand: 3  
Field:  
Alchemist's Apprentice (1400/1200)

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3  
Field:  
Dark Magician Girl (3000/2200)

Star Spotlight  
Magical Spear  
Magical Venue

Rena couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had insulted this girl, mocked her, destroyed everything she had put out against her, and she was **still** smiling. She gritted her teeth and felt anger welling up. _This is not how the show is supposed to go! Not at all!_

"Miss Valentine, it seems you still have something in that head of yours saying there's some kind of hope. Well, let's see how you like this then. I summon **Burned Magician Girl**!"

Fire erupted in center stage, as the mass of fire started to form a humanoid shape. It was rough to make out, but there appeared to be a woman in the center of that rolling fire, almost like a golem with a gem in the center.

 **Burned Magician Girl**  
 **Level 4 Spellcaster/FIRE  
1500 ATK/1800 DEF  
**  
"Burned Magician Girl, show Miss Valentine your little trick!" The golem reared its arm back and a ball of fire shot out from its chest. The fire streaked across the field and slammed directly into Jen. She gasped for air as the explosion hit her.

 **JEN 450 LP → 50 LP**

Yuki jumped up. "Wait, what?! What was that? Jen had a monster out on the field."

Rena laughed and did a little bow. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week! That little trick was my Burned Magician Girl's special ability. For every **magician on my field, I get to inflict 200 points of damage to you**! Isn't it just grand?"

Jen pulled herself back up, trying to keep herself upright. "Yeah...nice trick…."

Rena sighed. "Still going, are you? Now this won't do for a finale at all." She shook her head and frowned. _No no no, you need to cry. Then it will be a truly fitting end._

"Tell you what, Jenny. I'll give you a chance. A get out of jail free card if you will. I won't attack this turn. I'll let you draw one more card."

Jen was taken aback. "What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was actually gonna just let her have another turn?

"I'm being serious, Miss Valentine. Go ahead. Take your last turn. Then on my next turn, I'll crush whatever hope you have left." She placed a card face-down and passed it over to Jen.

 **TURN 8: JEN**

Jen: 50 LP  
Hand: 4  
Field:  
Alchemist's Apprentice(1400/1200)

Rena: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2  
Field:  
Dark Magician Girl (3000/2200)  
Burned Magician Girl (1500/1800)

Star Spotlight  
Magical Spear  
Magical Venue

Rena couldn't help but smile at her upcoming victory. _This is too easy. I hope she enjoys this, because no matter what she does, I'll come out on top. Even if she SOMEHOW manages to do something I don't like…_

Rena looked over to her face-down, laughing maniacally in her head. _I'll just activate another Escape Act_ _and stop whatever plan she has in its tracks._

Jen looked down at her deck. She had one final shot to draw something, anything to help her against this arrogant girl. _Can I really do it?_ She heard the words of Yuki again.

 _"The duel isn't over till the final card is played."_ Jen steeled herself. She was right. It was just like her brother had always taught her. In dueling, if you didn't believe you could win, then you already lost. She stared down at her deck with renewed vigor. "Let's see then!" She drew her final card.

Jen chuckled a little. Rena looked confused. "What's so funny?"

The young Valentine looked at her opponent and smiled, looking even more confident than before. "You shouldn't have done that, Rena. Cause now I'm gonna win!"

Rena laughed even harder than she had before. "You can't be serious! There's no way you can turn this around, Jenny. You must be delusional!"

Yuki reluctantly had to agree with Rena. Even though she told Jen not to give up, she couldn't help but feel that was just some flowery words to make her defeat taste better.

"I activate Alchemist's Apprentice's special ability! **Once per turn, I can place a Spell Counter on it**!" A magical sphere appeared in the girls hands, and she began throwing it back and forth.

Rena sighed in relief. "Oh, is that your big show? I will admit, you actually had me worried there for a second. I guess I overreacted."

"I'm not done Rena. Cause next I activate **Bonds of the Alchemist**! The card you let me draw!"

 **Bonds of the Alchemist  
Normal Spell Card**

"This card lets me **remove Spell Counters from my field, and for each one removed, I can call upon one of my Alchemists from my deck**! So, I remove the counter from Apprentice..."

The magical orb vanishes from the young girl's hands. "...so that I can call out the monster that's gonna win this for me. I summon **Railgun Alchemist!"**

Jen's signature card appeared from a burst of electricity. The two orbs appeared around her, just like before. She stood confidently, electricity swirling around her.

 **Railgun Alchemist**  
 **Level 7/Warrior/WIND  
2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

Rena sneered. "A good show, but still not good enough. Dark Magician Girl still dominates the field."

"Not for long. I have one final card up my sleeve. I activate the spell card, **Full Frontal Assault**!"

 **Full Frontal Assault!  
Equip Spell Card**

"I can equip this card to a monster I control, and **it gains Attack points equal to its Defense!** "

 **Railgun Alchemist**  
 **2500 ATK → 4600 ATK**

Rena gasped. "Wait, hold up! That's not fair! You can't just do that! This is my show!"

Jen's smile got bigger. "It gets better Rena. **I can only attack with Railgun, but she can attack every monster you control!** Show her what you got Railgun! Tri-burst Shot!"

The alchemist smirked and flipped a series of coins in the air. Rena held her hands up in the air as a giant explosion rocketed the whole arena, destroying both her monsters in the process.

 **RENA  
4000 LP → 0 LP**

The holographic arena vanished, leaving Jen standing there triumphantly and Rena crumpled to the ground, coughing up smoke. "That's game!"

(A/N: Wow, this updated fast, huh? I just wanted you guys to get to see the duel as soon as it was done, since I know that's usually what people look for in Yugioh Fanfics. (Plus I REALLY wanted to write this duel, like right after the last chapter. From now on it should slow down to a normal amount...hopefully.) The reason Jen told Rena she couldn't activate Escape Act against Strike of the Alchemist is because in the official game, Counter Trap cards can only be countered by other counter traps because of how chaining works in the game.

Also, if you read the card section, you will notice Jen could have activated Inexperienced Magician's effect to special summon an "Alchemic Beast" monster when it was destroyed by Rena. This was intentional. Jen did not think of this effect at the time because even though she has used her deck for a while, she does not think of all the combos and effects she can use to her advantage.)

 **CARD DEBUTS:**

Original Cards:

 **Decoy Magician Girl  
** Level 2/Spellcaster/LIGHT  
400 ATK/ 400 DEF

Effect:If your opponent targets this card for an attack, you may target 1 "Magician Girl" monster in your deck with a higher level than this card; Special Summon it, and if you do, switch the attack target to that monster.

 **Inexperienced Alchemist**  
Level 1/Spellcaster/EARTH  
300 ATK/ 250 DEF

Effect: FLIP: Add one Spell Counter to a face-up card on your field. If this card is destroyed (by battle or by card effect), you may Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Alchemic Beast" monster from your deck in face-up attack position. You may only use this effect once per turn.

 **Burned Magician Girl  
** Level 4/Spellcaster/FIRE  
1500 ATK/ 1800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, you may inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Magician Girl" monsters face-up on your field x200. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

 **Magical Venue**  
Field Spell Card

Effect: Once per turn, you may target 1 "Magician Girl" monster you control. Shuffle it back into your deck, and Special Summon 1 "Magician Girl" monster with a different name and level to your side of the field.

 **Star Spotlight**  
Equip Spell Card

Effect: The monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK and DEF. Your opponent may only select this monster as an attack target.

 **Magical Spear  
** Equip Spell Card

Effect: The monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a defense position monster your opponent controls, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

 **Bonds of the Alchemist**  
Normal Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 "Alchemist" monster you control. Remove up to 3 Spell Counters from that card. Special Summon the same amount of "Alchemist" monsters with different names (except Flamel, Master Alchemist) to your side of the field in face-up Attack position. You can only activate 1 "Bonds of the Alchemist" per turn.

 **Full Frontal Assault!**  
Equip Spell Card

Effect: The monster equipped with card gains ATK equal to its Original DEF. This monster cannot change battle positions. This monster may attack all monsters your opponent controls once, and you may only attack with this monster during your Battle Phases. If this card leaves the field, destroy the monster.

 **Escape Act**  
Quick-Play Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 Spellcaster-type Monster you control. During this turn, that monster is unaffected by other card effects.

 **Strike of the Alchemist  
** Counter Trap Card

Effect: If an "Alchemist" monster you control is destroyed by battle; target 1 Monster your opponent controls. Destroy it.

Real Cards:

 **Dark Magician Girl  
** Level 6/Spellcaster/DARK  
2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF

Effect: Gain 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the Graveyard.

 **Mystical Space Typhoon  
** Quick-Play Spell Card

Effect: Target 1 Spell/Trap card on the field. Destroy it.


	5. Episode 5: A Dark Discovery

( **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay between episode 4 and 5. I've had a lot of stuff happen. I wish I could say this won't become a regular thing but it might. Anyway, I'm gonna be starting a new project soon to be worked on alongside this so that way it doesn't become too stale, so if you like my writing a lot, I'll be sure to make a note of when I start it. I promise it won't detract away from this story. It's just something I can do to have a little variety.)**

 **EPISODE 5: A Dark Discovery**

Rena laid there for a moment before she slammed her fists against the ground. "NO! NO! That's not how it was supposed to go!"

Robin gave out a deep sigh and smiled. "Jen actually won!"

Jen held her victory pose for a moment before also sighing. She didn't want to admit it...but that was not an easy win. Rena's friends seemed to agree. "Hey, like no fair! You won only cause Rena let you win!"

"Yeah! If she hadn't let you have that last turn you wouldn't have won!" The girls booed Jen making Yuki angry, but she held back her tongue not wanting to make the situation worse. Before Jen could say anything to defend herself they all stopped when they started to hear footsteps in the distance.

Rena paled. "Oh no...that's campus security! We're not supposed to be here right now!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and in a flash, ran away alongside her friends. This left Jen to just stand there, watching them run off. She was woken out of her trance by Yuki.

"Hey, wake up Jen! We gotta get out of here before we get into trouble!"

"Oh, right!" She quickly left the area alongside Yuki and Robin. They saw the flashlight turn the corner right before they moved out of sight. _Damn, that was too close….._

As Jen was running with her friend, she began to think back on what happened. _I hate to admit it….but they're right. The only reason I won that is cause she…_

She just pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind for now. All it did was show her what she already knew….she had a long way to go.

======================================================================

 _Two weeks later….._

The Obelisk Blue boy's dorm was one of elegance and beauty. Duel Academy spared no expense on making it the most lavish of the three dorms. The entrance hall alone resembled a manor more than any dorm one could think of, and there were even a few staff members just to act as something almost akin to servants, preparing them food and cleaning the dorm on a regular basis.

The bedrooms themselves were nothing to sneeze at either. Unlike the Slifer Red dorm where everyone had to share rooms, each room was single use. A queen sized bed lay in the center of the room with a full size dresser off to the left side. On the right lie a desk that had a small computer on it alongside a lamp.

The boy that sat in this particular room was known as Kai Valentine. To some, he was the pinnacle of dueling, being seated at the top of the school. But, this was just one side to him.

For now, he sat on his bedside as one of his friends stood nearby. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. While he had the normal blue blazer of an Obelisk, his coat was open, and underneath it had a black shirt with a red flame emblazoned on the front.

"I'm telling you Kai. She's definitely something else."

Kai looked up from reading a book, keeping the same neutral expression. "What? You mean Jen?"

The boy looked annoyed. "Uhhh, yeah? Earth to Kai. Your sister is making a splash and you don't even care?"

Kai closed the book and stood up. "What she's doing is making a nuisance of herself. She's only a Slifer and she's acting like she's top dog already."

Kai's friend shook his head and chuckled. "Oh there he goes again. The "tough older brother" act. Aren't you cute?"

"Shut up Chris."

Chris let out another fit of laughter. "Deny it all you want man."

"We've got more important things to talk about, don't we?" Kai walked over to the table and placed the book on top of it. After a short moment, he opened one of the drawers to reveal a notebook that had a lot of words scribbled onto it.

His companion took the hint and walked over. "Right. So...what's the latest?"

Kai grabbed the notebook and pulled it up so he could read it. "Two more students transferred out of school for…"emergency reasons". That makes a grand total of eleven so far."

"Maybe they're all just really bad at planning?" Chris' attempt at a joke did not seem to work on the stoic man at all.

"There's something going on here Chris. Hannah thinks so too. Students don't just up and leave when the year barely started."

Chris rested his back against the dresser and folded his arms. "Well yeah, no duh. But what exactly we planning to do about it?"

"Not sure yet. I need more information before I can think about that." Kai began flipping through the notebook, scanning the names and info he had written down. "They all seem to almost…"disappear" in the middle of the night."

Looking to his friend to see a look of attention, he continued. "The only connection between these people is that they're all male students here. Nothing else seems to tie them together. They're all different…."

"So...we don't know anything at all?"

Kai sighed. "Unfortunately not. If I could just figure out some connection I could…." He seemed to trail off. This prompted Chris to look confused.

"You could…..?"

The boy's finger started moving up and down the page he was one and after a moment tapped the page. "I got it."

Chris walked over to the notebook and looked at it as if he was expecting the answer to suddenly jump out at him. "Alright. I'll bite. What did you "get"?"

"All of these students are from the same class. They may be different dorms but they all share the same class together." Kai began thumbing through the rest of the information to make sure.

"Really? Why the hell would a guy target people from one class over the countless others we have here?"

With the notebook closed, Kai looked up. "I don't know. But I intend to find out. Are you coming this time?"

 _That night…._

An Obelisk Blue student made his way through the empty courtyard of the campus as night began to claim the island. He yawned a bit as he walked through, mumbling something though no one would be able to hear it but him.

Nearby, there was a rustling in the bushes. The boy stopped for a second, looking over to it before shaking his head and continuing. Kai let out an audible groan from inside the bush. "Alright. What part of "be quiet" do you not understand?"

Chris fought with the bush to reclaim part of his jacket. "Look...I get that we're trying to see if anything happens to this kid. But do we HAVE TO BE IN A BUSH!?"

The guy they were following looked backward after the shout as Kai clamped his hands over his partner's mouth. After a moment, he continued walking away. "Look. I get this isn't comfortable for you...but we're here for a reason. Got that?" Chris nodded and Kai let go of his mouth.

They continued following the man as he continued to make his way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm. It had been about an hour of the two boys following this man and well...nothing seemed to be happening. _Was I actually wrong about this? I guess there's still other people part of the class. Maybe I just picked…._

Before Kai could finish his thought it seemed the boy's attention had been grabbed from nearby. They couldn't see anything, but a feminine voice seemed to rise up from the shadows.

"My, my….what's a big strong man like you doing out here all alone in the middle of the night?" Her voice seemed...melodic and beautiful. There was almost an invisible force that was trying to call Kai in. Chris seemed enchanted, but with a quick pinch he seemed to straighten up.

Their target on the other hand seemed to almost just...stop. He stammered a response. "I uh….I was just...going back to the dorm."

"I see…." The voice seemed to get closer as a figure emerged from the tree line. She was long and slender, though a cloak and hood hid her features from the onlookers. "Well...you see. I'm...lost. And I wouldn't mind if I had someone like you accompany me. It gets awful **lonely** out in the forest…."

 _This...isn't normal_ Kai could feel...something. He couldn't tell what it was but he didn't like it. There was a voice that seemed to emerge from the pouch where Kai kept his deck. He placed a hand on it and sighed. _Don't worry. It'll be alright._

They watched the display continue as the woman seemed to bend the man more and more to her whim the longer she talked with him. After a little longer of this, the two began to head off into the forest. Kai began to follow, but when he looked behind him Chris was still in a daze. "Chris, come on! She's getting away!"

This seemed to snap Chris back to reality. "Huh? Oh right. Yeah!"

They followed the two as the group went further and further into the heart of the forest. The treeline became much thicker and it was almost impossible to see any of the buildings from campus. Kai and his friend simply remained silent the entire journey, waiting to see what would happen.

Eventually the two stopped, and the woman turned to face the man again. "So. Now that I have your attention…" She snapped her fingers and the boy seemed to almost come out of a trance. He quickly looked around like he had no idea where he was.

"Huh? Wait how did I…" He saw the woman in front of him. "Wait, who are you?!"

The woman chuckled and held a hand against what would presumably be her lips. "My my. You follow me all the way out here and you have the nerve to ask who I am?"

"Follow you? Did I…." He looked like he was trying to remember what happened but was just getting frustrated. "Gah, I don't remember…."

Another chuckle escaped the lips of the cloaked woman. She seemed to pull out something from her cloak and show it to him. It appeared to be a duel monsters card. "You're interested in these, yes?"

He looked over and his eyes went wide. "Holy crap! Is that card real? I heard those are super rare."

"They are." She put the card back into her cloak and Kai could almost swear he saw an enormous grin. "I'll let you have it if you beat me in a little game."

"What kind of game?"

Another laugh. "Why, a duel of course!" She ripped the cloak off and revealed her features. She had long, silver hair and green eyes. Her outfit was unusual in the fact it wasn't a duel academy uniform but instead a dirty grey t shirt and black slacks. On her right arm was a duel disk.

Kai stared straight at the duel disk and frowned. _A duelist? What is she after…._

Her opponent did not seem perturbed and smiled. "What? You wanna duel me? Lady I'll have you know I'm one of the top students here."

Her smile seemed to widen even further to the point it was inhuman. "Then...it should be no problem at all for you to beat me. If you do, the card's yours. If I win….well, I won't so no need to worry."

Kai didn't like the sound of that.

"Heh, no problem lady. I'll get that card." He pulled his duel disk from his side and prepared it. Both disks would flash to the light as they prepared. Nobody would notice, but a thick mist started to come over the field, blanketing the entire arena in a fog.

Kai was taken aback. How could this guy accept a duel so readily from someone who was clearly not here for "fun".

As much as he wanted to say something and stop this, the idiot made it easy in the long run. What they needed most right now was information. And this duel could provide a lot.

 **"LET'S DUEL!"**

 **Turn 1: OBELISK BLUE**

 **OBELISK BLUE** 4000 LP Hand: 5

 **?** 4000 LP Hand: 5

The woman was the first to speak. "I'll let you have the first move. How does that sound?"

"Oh, I'll gladly take that!" He smirked and looked through his cards. "I think I'll start things off with this! I summon **Marauding Captain** to the field!"

A soldier clad in rough armor appeared to the field wielding a dual set of swords. Hie fierce demeanour seemed to just exude intimidation.

 **Marauding Captain**

Level 3 Warrior EARTH

1200 ATK/ 400 DEF

"I'm not done there though. You see, **when I summon my Captain, he can bring someone else to the field** under his command! And I think I'll summon another **Marauding Captain**!"

Another copy of the warrior emerged from a burst of light and landed right next to the other one. The guy seemed very confident in his play. "Since you said you're not that great, let me explain. See when **Marauding Captain is out, you have to attack it. But if I lay down a second one, you're attacks can't connect anymore.** So in short...you can't attack me."

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Man, a lock on the first move? Guess he is an Obelisk, huh Kai?" Kai gave no response. He was simply staring at the woman. She seemed completely unfazed by the proclamation until….

"Oh my! Is that true?! Oh no, how am I supposed to win if I can't launch an attack at all!" She held a hand up to her face as if she was about to cry.

Kai sighed. _Overselling it much, aren't we?_

"Sorry little lady, but I don't mess around. Especially if I'm gonna be getting a rare card out of it." He placed a card into the duel disk, causing a large card to appear face down in front of him. "I'll throw this down for insurance. Your move."

 **TURN 2: ?**

 **OBELISK BLUE** 4000 LP Hand: 2

 **?** 4000 LP Hand: 6

Field:

Marauding Captain x 2  
1 face-down card

"Oh this won't do at all. I knew I should have never challenged such a…. **strong** duelist like yourself…." The woman frowned.

The guy looked a little upset and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, uhh...it's fine. I mean...I **am** pretty good."

The onlookers could barely believe what they were seeing. Is this real?

"Well…." She smiled and looked up at him. "I just hope I keep you entertained." She placed a card into the duel disk. It seemed like nothing was happening. Before anyone could say anything, a large lightning bolt shot down from the sky and slammed into the two soldiers, completely eradicating them.

The Obelisk Blue was shocked. "What the hell?! What did you do?" He turned and saw the card responsible appear on her side of the field. "No way...you have…."

 **Raigeki  
** Normal Spell Card

"If I read this card right, **it destroys every monster you control** , right?"

Her opponent was floored. But he quickly composed himself. "Yeah. Well...it's fine. Good move…" He smirked as he thought about his face down card. _Besides. If she does attack…._

She nodded. "Well, alright then. I think I'll use this next." Another card was placed in the duel disk. This time, something else came down from the sky. A large meteor of molten rock slammed down onto the field, knocking the Obelisk Blue off of his feet.

4000 → 3000 LP

 **Meteor of Destruction  
** Normal Spell Card

"I think I'll end my turn with two cards face down." The two cards appeared at her feet.

Her opponent quickly scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off. "Right. Yeah."

 **TURN 3: OBELISK BLUE**

 **OBELISK BLUE** 3000 LP Hand: 3

 **?** 4000 LP Hand: 2

Field:  
1 face-down card

Field:  
2 face-down cards.

From the bushes, Chris turned to Kai. "So...what's your opinion here?"

"He's gonna lose. She's been leading him on this entire time." Chris looked puzzled but just turned back to watching.

"Alright. I'll give ya that was a good move. But this is gonna be even better. I activate **The Warrior Returning Alive**!" The card appeared in front of him as he activated it. It depicted a soldier emerging from a battlefield clinging to his gear, beaten and broken.

 **The Warrior Returning Alive**  
Normal Spell Card

" **This card lets me bring one of my warriors back to my hand**. And I think I'm gonna pull him out again as soon as he comes back. So say hello again to **Marauding Captain**!"

The monster appeared in a brilliant flash of light and took his place on the battlefield. He seemed determined to last this time.

"And I'll use his effect to summon **Command Knight** from my hand!" Another monster took the stage alongside the Captain. This one appeared to be wearing a much more regal set of armor and had a helmet decorated with feathers. The sword at his side seemed to be encrusted with several jewels.

 **Command Knight**  
Level 4 Warrior FIRE

1200 ATK/ 1900 DEF

"Now, while **Command Knight takes the field, all my monsters gain 400 ATK**!"

Marauding Captain: 1200 → 1600 ATK

Command Knight: 1200 → 1600 ATK

The girl held her arms up and gasped. "Oh my! That's almost all my life points right there!"

There was another chuckle from the Obelisk Blue. "Yeah it is. But I'm no idiot. I think I'll just end it there."

Kai sighed. "That was probably the smartest move he's made all game. This chick has definitely played before. And a lot at that."

 **TURN 4: ?**

 **OBELISK BLUE** 3000 LP Hand: 1

 **?** 4000 LP Hand: 3

Field:  
Marauding Captain  
Command Knight

1 face-down

Field:  
2 face-downs

"Oh, it's my turn again? Good." Her smile from before returned. "Tell me. What would you say if I said I can end this duel right now?"

"I'd say you're out of your mind. Unless you got another one of those Raigeki up your sleeve."

Another laugh, this time more boisterous. "Oh no. It's nothing like that. Just watch." She pressed a button on her duel disk and both of her face-downs opened up. One showed a woman that seemed to be overtaken by some kind of disease and was lying on the ground in pain. The other was a gift card sitting on a table.

 **Gift Card**  
Normal Trap Card

 **Bad Reaction to Simochi**  
Continuous Trap Card

Kai gasped. _No way!_

The gift card floated over toward the Obelisk Blue and he looked confused. "Huh? Doesn't that give me Life Points?"

A smile that seemed to be wicked crept across the girl's face. "Consider it...my gift."

The gift card opened….and a shadowy mist emerged that threatened to choke her opponent. "Gah! What the hell!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You pathetic little fool. I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

Chris looked over to Kai confused. "Ummm...what's happening?"

" **Gift Card normally gives your opponent 3000 LP but with Bad Reaction to Simochi active, she reversed the effect to take away 3000 LP instead**." Kai had to admit. It was clever. Way too clever for someone who "wasn't going to win."

 **OBELISK BLUE** 3000 → 0 LP

He fell to the ground, still clutching at his mouth, coughing. "That was….*cough*"

The girl strolled up to him with a skip in her step. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of a defeat? Humiliating? Annoying?"

The male managed to collect himself and look up. "You won. So...what do you want anyway…"

Another laugh. "Oh...nothing much. Just your soul is all."

There was a blink. "I'm sorry...what?" The boy looked at her in utter confusion as she put a finger to his lips, as if she was a lover silencing her other half. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another card.

"Don't worry...you won't feel a thing." A brilliant flash of light occured and before the two boy's eyes the Obelisk Blue student completely vanished. The girl looked down at the card afterward and smiled. "They make it too easy…."

Chris was about to say something before Kai immediately emerged from the bushes in front of the girl. "What did you do to him?!"

She looked to her unwanted intruder and smiled. There was no confusion or surprise written on her face at all. "If you've been here the whole time you know exactly what I did. He paid the toll for losing a Shadow Game."

Kai's eyebrows furrowed. "Shadow...Game?"

This time instead of a laugh it was more of a giggle The same kind of giggle a young girl would give when she had been caught doing something bad. "Yes. That's right. And I don't really like witnesses…"

Within a moment, it almost seemed as if the air in the area grew thicker. Kai felt his breath catch and gasped for a moment. "What the hell...are you….?"

She grinned the most wicked grin he had even seen. "Why….I'm a Shadowhunter…."

 _To be continued…_

=====================================================================

 **Card Debuts:**

 **(A/N: This duel had no original cards appear so there'll only be one section this time. Enjoy!)**

 **Marauding Captain**  
Level 3/Warrior/EARTH  
1200 ATK/ 400 DEF  
Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

 **Command Knight**  
Level 4/Warrior/FIRE  
1200 ATK/ 1900 DEF  
All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for an attack.

 **Raigeki**  
Normal Spell Card  
Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

 **Meteor of Destruction**  
Normal Spell Card  
If your opponent's Life Points are higher than 3000: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

 **Gift Card**  
Normal Trap Card  
Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points.

 **Bad Reaction to Simochi**  
Continuous Trap Card  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points.


	6. STORY UPDATE

**STORY UPDATE**

Hey guys, I wanted to make this post since it's been like months and months since I last updated this story. Sorry about that, I tend to lose my drive to write a lot and it ends up causing me to go a long time without writing anything, so that's why my updates tend to be infrequent. This one in particular was because I recently went through a bout of depression and had to leave my job that I had been working in for years, so it had been a little rough.

I want to tell you, I haven't forgotten about this story and I'm still gonna write it. That being said there are gonna be a few changes to how I do things. For one, I have changed the effects of a lot of the cards I've used up to this point. To save us all the trouble, I am merely gonna continue writing the story with these new effects in mind. Sorry if that's going to bother you but I don't want to have to rewrite the whole thing because of this.

Secondly, I promise that I will be trying to get this updated when I can, but my free time isn't as high as I would like, so don't expect frequent updates (as if I do that anyway).

Expect the next chapter sometime within the next few weeks at most. Hopefully sooner than that.

As for the cards I changed, well it was mostly Jen's cards. The Alchemists were originally based off the idea of the Charmer series of cards, being able to control monsters of their element, and while I enjoyed that style I decided to focus more on the Spell Counter aspect and changed the Alchemist Beasts to be a purely Fusion oriented part of the Archetype. So going forward, even if I use a card that's already appeared, I'm gonna repost it as if it is the debut so that you can see these new effects and keep them in mind going forward.

Kai's Shadow Hunters have fortunately not changed much. I haven't made anything else for Rena, but her Archetype might evolve as well by her next appearance, but that all depends.

Since I am using custom cards in this, I actually have been making them on DuelingBook and playtesting them with my friends, hence why these changes occurred.

I love the Yugioh Anime, but even I question a lot of those "Heart of the Cards" moments, so I strive in this RP to make those happen as infrequently as I can. They will definitely happen, but I strive to make the duels seem as realistic and fair as possible, hence why the duels especially take me a long time to make.

That being said, thank you for reading through this if you have, If not,

 **TLDR; went through depression, hence why updates stopped. I'm fine now, will be trying to update more in the future. I changed the custom cards, so expect Jen's Alchemists to have radically different effects going forward.**


	7. Episode 6: Duel of Shadows

**EPISODE 6: Duel of Shadows**

Kai managed to stand after a short while, barely managing to will his body to respond to his movements. Whatever the woman did to the area wasn't natural. "Shadow…Hunter?" He let his question linger. He knew her type all to well. If they felt confident, then they'd spill their guts in a second. And this girl was one of the most arrogant sounding people he'd ever met.

The girl laughed a little before smiling her wicked smile once more. "Yes, my dear little man. I am a Shadow Hunter, and I make my business very simply. I find duelists that are strong and noble…then I rip their souls from their body!" She seemed very happy about that fact. Her joy sent shivers down Kai's spine. His friend Chris didn't dare to move, feeling the same chill from those words as well.

"So, you're the one that's been targeting the students here?" Kai had to pause again to catch his breath. This miasma in the air was really starting to get to him. He placed a hand on his deck pouch. _I might need your help here, partner…_

The deck seemed to glow in response, causing Kai to feel a warmth emanating all over his body. This seemed to go unnoticed by the girl as she continued her taunting. "Yes, that's right. I've been finding this academy to be quite fitting for my business. The duelists here are quite tasty…if you know what I mean."

Kai shook his head and glared at the hunter. "You're one fucked up bitch, ya know that?"

"Save your little insults. They won't matter once the shadows take your soul." Her cackling laughter filled the air as it seemed the mist surrounding Kai grew thicker and threatened to engulf his whole body.

Chris's eyes widened in horror as he watched his best friend vanish from sight. "Kai!" He didn't seem to get a response. A few eerie seconds followed as the girl turned to face him with an innocent looking smile.

"Now then, time for you. Prepare to die, little man." She started walking toward him. Chris was about ready to run away before suddenly a card flew in front of her, hitting against the ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kai's voice echoed out as he emerged from the mist, looking just fine.

"Kai!" Chris was overjoyed at seeing his friend was alright. The woman on the other hand….

"How did you survive that?! That should have killed you!"

Kai smirked. "You really ought to get your eyes checked." He patted his hand against his deck. "Thanks to my partner, your little trick didn't do a single thing to me."

The woman growled. Her plan should have worked. She wasn't sure what he meant by "partner", but she didn't really care. "Is that so? Well, you must be a strong one then."

At this point Kai pulled his deck out of his pouch. "I am. What say we tussle instead? I'm sure you'd **love** to add me to your collection, right?" As Kai said this, Chris looked at him with concern. He couldn't be serious, right?

Laughter erupted from the woman this time. "My, oh my! You really **are** a tenacious one! Fine, then. You want a duel. We'll have a little duel. And when I win, I'll add you AND your friend's souls to my collection!"

Kai looked her dead in the eyes, wearing the same expressionless face that had become his trademark. "We'll see about that." He pulled the Duel Disk off the downed Obelisk Blue student and loaded his deck into it. The idea of using this disk didn't sit right with him, but if he was going to be honest, that guy didn't need it anymore, and he didn't have his own on him.

 _As if I was expecting to get sucked into some weird "Shadow Game" when I left the dorm tonight._ He stepped over a little way away and motioned for Chris to join him. It didn't take long for the other boy to run over.

"Are you serious Kai?! You just watched this girl wipe the floor with that guy and you want to DUEL her?!" Chris was barely holding himself together. He knew they were getting way over their heads from the start, but now what his friend was saying was so far off the rails of sanity that he didn't know whether he was even talking to a real person anymore.

"It'll be fine Chris. I'm not going to lose." He turned on the disk confidently. If he was going to be honest with himself, he was nervous. The strategy she was using was almost a direct counter to the way his deck operated, meaning he'd have to play way differently from normal to be able to stand a chance against her. _Good thing I'm not some amateur duelist who only relies on one strategy…._

Chris did not seem convinced, but before he could say anything else, the woman had finished preparing her own duel disk. "I like a boy with confidence. It's a shame you've royally pissed me off, or I might have saved you as a boy toy."

Kai actually smirked. "Be a boy toy for you? Sorry…you're not my type." He saw her face twist into a snarl, showing signs of being extremely offended by that comment.

"I am going to ENJOY RIPPING YOU TO SHREDS!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

 _ **(A/N: I decided to change up the Duel Screen a bit. I feel like this new style will make it feel a little cleaner and more "anime". I also decided to include the deck counts so that if I ever decide to have a deck out happen, it can feel natural and you can see the cards be depleted from the deck as the duel goes on. So, please enjoy!)**_

* * *

 **DUEL START:**

KAI VALENTINE  
VS  
SHADOW HUNTER

 **TURN 1: SHADOW HUNTER**

 **SHADOW HUNTER**

LP: 4000  
Deck: 35  
Hand: 5  
Field:

 **KAI VALENTINE  
** LP: 4000  
Deck: 35  
Hand: 5  
Field:

"I think I'll start things off, my dear little _hero_." She waited to see a reaction from Kai, but got nothing but a nod, making her more upset. But she chose to ignore it for now. _I'll have this brat squirming plenty by the end of this…_

"I'll start things off with summoning **Darklord Nurse Reficule** to my field in attack position!"

In a blinding flash of a light, a woman with large wings emerged. The wings themselves looked grotesque in nature, having bladed tops and an almost sickly green flesh on the inside. Her entire body was covered in bandages, even including most of her face. This actually gave the impression of a nurse's outfit on her body. Her hair was purple, and she had the same blades attached to the ends of her hair as well. She wore heels and still had even more blades attached to ankle bracelets she had on.

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**  
Level 4 DARK Fairy  
1400 ATK/600 DEF

Chris looked in disgust at the monster that was summoned to the field. "What the hell is that thing?! I've heard about bad hair days, but that's ridiculous."

The Hunter smiled. "Think what you want, but this nurse is quite nasty. You see, for as long as she's on my field…. **any effect that would increase your life points is reversed instead.** "

Chris's eyes widened. "Wait, then…it's just like that reaction card you used before!"

"That's right! And now I can activate **Upstart Goblin**!" The spell card appeared in front of her, depicting a rather rich goblin demanding a payment from a helpless man begging at his feet.

"This card allows me to draw 1 card. Then, you would normally gain 1000 life points, but because of my nurse's effect…." She drew a card from her deck as she trailed off her sentence, allowing the effect to do the talking for her. A blue mist emerged from the goblin card, but as it passed the nurse it twisted into a shadowy mist, as if it had emerged from a demon instead.

The mist hit Kai and caused him to choke slightly as the effect took hold, though he kept himself resilient.

KAI LP: 4000 - 3000

Chris stomped his foot against the ground. "Hey, that's no fair! That's supposed to be a drawback to the card! You can't just do that!"

"Oh really? Cause I just did. This is my world, my dear little Obelisk. And my world plays by my rules."

Kai finished coughing and looked back at the woman. "You done yapping? Or are you already done with your turn?"

The girl shook her head, choosing not to let the comment get to her. "Patience my dear. The fun's only JUST beginning. I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn." The cards materialized at the back of her fiendish monster.

 **TURN 2: KAI VALENINE**

 **SHADOW HUNTER**

LP: 4000  
Deck: 34  
Hand: 2  
Field:  
 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

2 Face-Down Spell/Trap cards

 **KAI VALENTINE  
** LP: 3000  
Deck: 34  
Hand: 6  
Field:

 _So I was definitely right. She plays a "Reverse Burn" deck. By using cards that increase my life points in combination with cards like Nurse and Bad Reaction she can burn away at me instead. And since most of my monsters require paying life points for me to activate, I should conserve as much of my life as possible._

"What's wrong?" Kai's thoughts were interrupted by the girl chuckling. "Has my strategy already destroyed your bravado?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I was just deciding what was the best way to defeat you. Only fools rush into things without a plan. And I got one! Let's kick things of with this! I summon **Shadow Hunter – Joan of Arc** to my field!"

Joan emerged from a brilliant ball of light before triumphantly raising her sword to the sky, allowing a light to gleam off it, despite the shadows around her.

 **Shadow Hunter – Joan of Arc**  
Level 4 LIGHT Warrior  
1700 ATK/ 1300 DEF

"And while she's out, I can do this! From my hand, I special summon another monster! Come on out, **Shadow Hunter – Hidden Sniper** in defense mode!" A flash of light spawned in the nearby woods as a hooded female figure rushed the field, coming to a stop right next to Joan. She had long blond hair and wore an outfit very similar to Kai's "Robin Hood" monster. She looked very defiantly at the woman standing before her, before crouching down, the card appearing beneath her to signify her position.

 **Shadow Hunter – Hidden Sniper  
** Level 2 WIND Warrior  
800 ATK/ 1600 DEF

The girl started laughing. "Shadow Hunters, huh? How beautifully ironic! I'll enjoy crushing these monsters of yours." She looked down at her traps confidently. _I may not have drawn my combo yet, but it won't matter since you can't do anything to me, not while I have my traps face-down._

"At the start of my Battle Phase! I activate the quick-play spell, **Anti-Magic Arrows**!" A magical rain of arrows rained down and crashed against her face-down cards, embedding into them.

"What the heck is this?!" She screamed out in shock. The cards looked like they had been completely destroyed yet were still on the field.

"This card makes it so, **until the End Phase, Spell and Trap cards CAN'T be activated at all**!"

"WHAT?!"

"Joan of Arc! Destroy her Nurse! Divine Sword Strike!" Joan raised her sword into the air and after beginning to glow again, she swung it downward, launching a beam of light at the nurse, causing it to be destroyed instantly.

SHADOW HUNTER: 4000 LP - 3700

"The fun doesn't stop there for you! During my Main Phase 2, I activate the effect of Hidden Sniper! **You take 300 damage for each Shadow Hunter monster I control**!" The archer readied her bow, and fired 2 shots into the woman, causing her to reel back in pain.

SHADOW HUNTER 3700 LP - 3100

"I'll throw 2 face-downs of my own and end my turn."

 **TURN 3: SHADOW HUNTER**

 **SHADOW HUNTER**

LP: 3100  
Deck: 32  
Hand: 3  
Field:

2 Face-Down Spell/Trap cards

 **KAI VALENTINE  
** LP: 3000  
Deck: 34  
Hand: 2  
Field:  
 **Shadow Hunter – Joan of Arc  
Shadow Hunter – Hidden Sniper**

2 face-down Spell/Trap cards

"You….little bitch." The girl snarled as she picked herself back up. "You think you can play with shadows, do you? Well unfortunately for you I was BORN in the shadows!" She drew a card from her deck, looking determined to crush Kai by any means necessary.

"I activate my face-down card! **Call of the Haunted**!" The card raised up, depicting a cemetery that appeared to have some magic affecting it. "This card allows me to bring one of my monsters back. So, come back out, **Darklord Nurse Reficule**!"

A portal opened in the ground as the nurse slowly seemed to float itself out of it, returning to the hunter's side of the field.

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**  
Level 4 DARK Fairy  
1400 ATK/ 600 DEF

"Next, I'll activate a card from my hand! **Raigeki**!" The same lightning bolt from before struck down against the field, decimating all of Kai's monsters. This caused the woman to laugh. "See?! This is what happens when you mess with true darkness, boy!"

Kai allowed the dust to settle before he stared very defiantly at her. "We'll see about that. You triggered my trap card!"

"Trap card?!" She was caught completely off guard. There was no way he had a counter to a powerful card like that.

"That's right! I knew you'd probably play something like that, so I added some insurance. **Onslaught of Darkness** activates!" The card raised into the air, showing an army of demon looking creatures covered in shadow crashing against an unseen force.

The girl looked confused. "I've never heard of that before. What does it do?"

Kai smirked. "Nothing special. You see, **if you destroy a Shadow Hunter monster I control, I can inflict damage to you equal to its Original ATK**. And I choose Joan to be my target!"

"Wait…it does…what?!" She saw Joan's sword still lingering in the air. After a moment, it crashed down against her, causing her to cry out as the sword struck.

SHADOW HUNTER 3100 LP - 1400

Chris looked a little concerned. "Hey Kai. You notice how violently she seems to be reacting to all this. I mean, these are just holograms, right?"

Kai looked to the woman as she picked herself back up. He had to admit, he had been noticing something strange during these duels. Her last opponent actually collapsed completely when he lost, and when Kai had lost life points earlier, it hurt a lot more than he was letting on. His thoughts were interrupted by the woman chuckling.

"So…you finally noticed, huh?" She just shook her head in amusement. "This isn't an ordinary duel, you know. This is a Shadow Game."

Kai looked at her with a serious look. "Shadow Game? What the hell is that?"

"Why it's nothing special…. just a duel were the monsters and damage are real. We're playing for more than just life points boy. And I am going to make sure you pay for that last attack."

Kai gasped. There was no way she was right. I mean, it had to be crazy right? Still, he had to admit. Whatever was going on wasn't natural, so maybe…

"Darklord Nurse! Strike his life points directly!"

Kai's thoughts were interrupted at the nurse charged forward. If he had doubts, they were cast aside when he felt the blades of the nurse strike against his body, physically feeling the sharp pain in his front and falling to the ground. "Gah!"

KAI VALENTINE 3000 LP - 1600

"Kai! Are you okay?!" Chris ran over to Kai and helped get him up. "There's no way this girl is telling the truth, right?"

Kai looked up at the woman. He wasn't sure himself. He definitely felt that. He looked down at his deck, seeming to get some sort of answer back as he stood back up.

"Oh? You still up are you? Well you won't be for long, I assure you. I activate another **Upstart Goblin**!"

Kai was once again choked out by the mist emanating from the card, feeling his lungs violently reacting. Chris was extremely concerned at this point, but Kai put a hand up at him, stopping him from speaking. "Don't worry Chris. I got this. It's me after all, right?"

KAI VALENTINE 1600 LP - 600

"Well yeah, but still man…" Chris rubbed the back of his head. He felt so useless right now, seeing his friend seemingly fighting for his actual life right now.

"Chris. What have I always said to you during our practice duels? Especially when you're talking about surrendering?" Kai looked his friend in the eyes, waiting for his answer.

Chris sighed. "You can't be serious man? That cheesy shit?"

"Say it Chris" Kai stood back up, waiting for the woman's next move.

Chris shook his head. "'A real duelist doesn't give up till the final card is played', right? Jeez man, you really should audition for a T.V. show with the stuff you spout out sometimes."

"It's true though. A duel is something that is decided when the first card is played. The spirit of the duelists is what's on the battlefield. And the one that gives up is the one who loses."

The woman let out a hearty laugh after that line was spoken. "Bravado will only get you so far. The way I see it…you've lost. My strategy is flawless you know. I've never lost a single duel."

Kai smirked. "Funny. Neither have I."

"We'll see about that. I place 1 card face-down to end my turn." The card materialized at her feet. She wasn't worried. That last goblin gave her the card she needed. She smiled evilly as she envisioned her next turn. _No matter what you do, I'll simply chain my_ _ **Gift Card**_ _to it, reducing your life points by 3000._

 **TURN 4: KAI VALENTINE**

 **SHADOW HUNTER**

LP: 1400  
Deck: 32  
Hand: 2  
Field:  
 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

 **Call of the Haunted  
** 2 Face-Down Spell/Trap cards

 **KAI VALENTINE  
** LP: 600  
Deck: 33  
Hand: 3  
Field:

1 face-down Spell/Trap card

Kai stared down the field in front of him. Despite his speech at Chris, he was having some doubts. This girl's strategy was impressive. He was having to throw everything he could at her just to make sure he wouldn't lose. And with only 600 life points left, there weren't a lot of avenues open for him. He had to…

A voice interrupted his voice. He looked down to his deck to see a small creature emerge from it. It looked to be a small girl, barely older than 8, who smiled up at him very warmly. _We can win this Kai. You just gotta believe in me._

Kai smiled. "Of course. You know I always do, partner." He stared at the woman. "This duel is far from over, and I'll prove it right here and right now!" He drew his next card, ignoring the laughter from the woman.

"I'd like to see you try," she said with a very sly smirk.

Kai looked at his card and smiled. It was exactly what he needed right now. "This duel is over! It's time to end this!"

The girl looked shocked for a moment, before breaking into laughter again. "I've heard of boldly facing death, but this is ridiculous! You've lost boy, just accept it!"

Kai looked her dead in the eyes as he prepared himself. "A Valentine never gives up. Because we never lose!" He played a card while he finished that statement. **"Mystical Space Typhoon**!"

He pointed to the card she had used to revive the nurse. "Destroy **Call of the Haunted**!"

The girl started cackling as one of her cards flipped up. "Not so fast! I chain **Gift Card**! You won't get a chance to get rid of my nurse before your life points hit 0!"

Kai smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Reveal face-down! **Hallowed Life Barrier**!" The card raised face-up, revealing an individual creating a barrier that seemed to protect him from various attacks. " **By discarding a card from my hand, all damage I take this turn is reduced to 0**!"

"What?!" The girl watched in horror as the barrier protected Kai from the mist emanating from the gift card. "You. You had that down from the beginning! Why didn't you use it earlier!?"

Kai shook his head at her. "That right there is why you're not a duelist. There's a big difference between playing a card and using a card. A true duelist knows when the right time to use a card is. Like right now! **Mystical Space Typhoon** destroy **Call of the Haunted**!"

The card was destroyed, taking the nurse with it. The girl was shocked beyond belief. This wasn't supposed to be how it went! She managed to collect herself and chuckle. "It doesn't matter. You still don't have a single monster out, meaning you can't beat me." _And even if he does,_ _ **Sakuretsu Armor**_ _will make sure it doesn't get far._

"I summon **Shadow Hunter – Priestess of Shadow** to my field!" A ball of light started to form on his field. As it finished, it showed the full form of the girl that spoke to him earlier. She had short red hair and wore a black priestess robe. She appeared to be slightly older than her first appearance, now seeming to be in her teenage years.

 **Shadow Hunter – Priestess of Shadow**  
Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster  
1200 ATK/ 1700 DEF

Chris looked confused. "Huh? Since when did you have that card? You've never used it before."

Kai smirked. "You ready Partner?" The girl turned around and nodded, giving Kai all the information he needed. "I activate the effect of Joan from my graveyard! **Since I control another Shadow Hunter, I can special summon her to my side of the field at the cost of 500 life points!** "

KAI VALENTINE 600 LP 100

Joan's form descended from the sky, looking like an angel as she reached the ground and unsheathed the sword again.

 **Shadow Hunter – Joan of Arc  
** Level 4 LIGHT Warrior  
1700 ATK/ 1300 DEF

"It's over for you! Priestess, and Joan! Attack her life points directly!"

The girl laughed. "I won't let you! On your Joan I activate **Sakuretsu Armor**!" The card appeared, depicting a creature in armor that seemed to be getting disintegrated.

Kai smirked. "As if I'd let you. Priestess' effect activates! **Once per turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap card that would destroy a Shadow Hunter monster…I can negate the activation!"**

A look of horror emerged on the woman's face. "What?! But then…"

"Like I said…IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" The monsters struck against the woman, sending her flying backward into the woods.

SHADOW HUNTER 1600 LP - 0

KAI VALENTINE WINS!

* * *

Kai panted slightly before having to go down to a knee. "Shit. That was more intense than I thought it'd be."

Chris looked at his friend with the most "I told you so" face ever. "Gee, you think?"

The victor rose to his feet before looking into the woods. "Let's go check up on her. And get some answers while we're at it."

The boys walked forward, heading toward where the woman landed. Kai scanned the area, and quickly found the cloaked figure lying against the ground. "Alright chick. It's time for us to get some answers out of you." He turned her over and jumped back in surprise.

Chris walked over, looking confused. "What's wrong Kai let's just- YO, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Staring back at them was not a woman, but a skeleton that already seemed to be crumbling away into dust. Kai watched in amazement as the entire body crumpled away, before the dust scattered off in the wind.

Looking between each other was about the best the two men could hope to do. Chris just shook his head and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "We're going back to the dorm. Before some more freaky shadow magic shit happens, OK?"

Kai nodded and started following him back, being sure to collect the duelist and his belongings. "We have to head to the Chancellor's office first."

Chris looked at him in surprise. "And why exactly would we do that? I just wanna go home!"

"Unless you wanna explain why we're lugging a guy around who seems to have lost his soul, I suggest we speak to Chancellor Rousenhall." Chris wanted to argue, but felt the words dying in his mouth. Without further complain, they made their way to the Chancellor's office.

As the two men made their way through the woods, Kai was deep in thought. _That wasn't normal, was it partner?_

 _"I'm afraid not. That woman had power over spirits. It's how she was conducting a Shadow Game like that."_

 _Thought so. So, we're dealing with people like me then?_

 _"I'm not sure. It seemed different from the power your family wields. Eviler in nature."_

 _Well…that's just great then. Evil shadow magic. That's the last thing I needed to worry about._

 _The priestess chuckled before continuing. "Yet you chose this path yourself, did you not? You could have remained ignorant."_

 _I guess so. I'm just a good guy like that, aren't I…_

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

 **CARD DEBUTS:**

Original Cards:

 **Shadow Hunter – Hidden Sniper**  
Level 2/Warrior/WIND  
800 ATK/ 1600 DEF

Effect: If you control another face-up "Shadow Hunter" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of face-up "Shadow Hunter" monsters you control x300. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. You can only activate the effect of "Shadow Hunter- Hidden Sniper" once per turn.

 **Shadow Hunter – Priestess of Shadow  
** Level 4/Spellcaster/LIGHT  
1200 ATK/ 1700 DEF

Effect: (Quick Effect): If your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card that would destroy a "Shadow Hunter" monster you control, you can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If you control another "Shadow Hunter" monster, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate the effect of "Shadow Hunter – Priestess of Shadow" once per turn.

 **Onslaught of Darkness  
** Normal Trap Card

Effect: Activate this card only when a "Shadow Hunter" monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect), Inflict damage to your opponent based on the Original ATK of the destroyed monster. You can only activate 1 "Onslaught of Darkness" per turn.

Real Cards:

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule  
** Level 4/Fairy/DARK  
1400 ATK/ 600 DEF

Effect: Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead.

 **Upstart Goblin**  
Normal Spell Card

Effect: Draw 1 card, then your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.

 **Anti-Magic Arrows**  
Quick-play Spell Card

Effect: At the start of the Battle Phase: For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, Spell/Trap Cards, and their effects, cannot be activated. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

 **Call of the Haunted**  
Continuous Trap Card

Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

 **Hallowed Life Barrier**  
Normal Trap Card

Effect: Discard 1 card. This turn, any damage you take from your opponent's cards and effects becomes 0.

 **Sakuretsu Armor**  
Normal Trap Card

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.

( **A/N: by the way, if anyone that reads this happens to use the site Dueling Book, almost all of my cards are all on there and available for public use! Just look them up in the Custom Cards, and you can play with any of these cards if you want!)**


End file.
